


Engelchen und Teufelchen spielen Amor

by buffy017, Silberchen



Series: Engelchen und Teufelchen [5]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Mystery
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffy017/pseuds/buffy017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/pseuds/Silberchen
Summary: Nach der WM in Brasilien steht für Engelchen und Teufelchen eins fest: Erik braucht einen Freund! Und zwar dringend. Aber es ist gar nicht so einfach, unter all den Fröschen, den richtigen Prinzen zu finden....





	1. Überfall

**Author's Note:**

> Ein neues Jahr, eine neue Geschichte von Engelchen und Teufelchen. Wir wünschen euch wie immer viel Spaß mit den beiden und ihrer lustigen Partnersuche für Erik.  
> Silberchen und buffy017

Eigentlich hatte sich Mario seinen Urlaub nach der WM anders vorgestellt. Marco, er - Engelchen und Teufelchen natürlich - und eine möglichst einsame Insel. Eine einsame Insel mit dem strickten Verbot Kleidung zu tragen. Die Idee war toll gewesen, sogar das Engelchen hatte zugestimmt. Aber dann... dann kam Mats. Mats mit seiner total coolen und voll krassen Idee, doch einfach das WM-Feeling noch etwas länger zu erhalten und nach Kroatien zu fahren.

Es war auch eine gute Idee, aber eben doch ganz anders als das, was sie geplant hatten. Trotzdem sagten sie nicht ab - auch wenn das Teufelchen weiter auf die FKK-Insel bestand.

"Es ist doch egal wo wir sind, Hauptsache Marco ist bei uns", sagte das Engelchen, das einfach nur glücklich war, dass Marco wieder bei ihnen war. Dass Marco sie wieder sehen konnte, und dass sie drei wieder mit ihm zusammen waren.

"Wir müssen ja auch nicht ständig mit den anderen zusammenhocken", versuchte Marco Mario ein wenig zu beruhigen. "Mats hat uns doch die Bilder von der Anlage gezeigt. Da gibts genug Möglichkeiten für uns, sich abzusetzen."

"Und wir werden mit den Jungs bestimmt mehr Spaß haben als wenn wir allein wären", meinte das Engelchen.

"Ich hab doch schon Ja gesagt", seufzte Mario. "Aber im Winter fahren wir auf unsere Insel!" sagte er zu Marco.

"Ja, unbedingt! Und wehe, wenn nicht", drohte das Teufelchen und stemmte die Fäustchen in die Taille.

Marco lachte. "Glaub mir, ich freu mich jetzt schon darauf. Und jetzt müsst ihr mir ein bisschen beim Koffer packen helfen, ok? Der Gips ist zwar runter, aber mein Bein ist irgendwie immer noch ziemlich... ungelenk."

"Wir helfen dir, wir helfen dir", jubelten beide kleine Wesen - das Engelchen, weil es so gerne half, und das Teufelchen, weil es sich das Chaos vorstellte, das sie zu dritt anrichten würden.

Marco stöhnte, als ihm klar wurde, was er da grade angerichtet hatte. "Bitte denkt diesmal an die Unterwäsche", sagte er resigniert.

"Unterwäsche wird überbewertet", fand das Teufelchen und kletterte die Schranktür hoch um das Fach mit der Unterwäsche zu versperren.

Mario grinste. "Ja. Man spart Unmengen an Zeit!"

"Aber ihr müsst doch Unterwäsche tragen", protestierte das Engelchen. "Was, wenn das jemand sieht?"

"Außerdem ist das in Jeans manchmal echt unbequem", fügte Marco hinzu, wurde dann jedoch durch ein hektisches Klingeln an der Haustür unterbrochen.

"Bleib sitzen", sagte Mario zu seinem Freund, griff nach dem Teufelchen im Schrank und ließ das Engelchen auf seiner Schulter landen, dann ging er zur Tür.

Als das Teufelchen leise vor sich hin brummelnd sicher auf seiner Schulter saß, öffnete er die Tür. Es war Erik, der die Treppen hochgestürmt kam, ihm kurz zu nickte und direkt ins Wohnzimmer ans Fenster eilte.

"Ähm... Hallo... wie geht es dir? Hast du inzwischen ausgeschlafen? Kann ich was für dich tun?", knurrte Mario und folgte ihm.

Erik stand am Fenster, aber so, dass er von draußen nicht gesehen wurde. "Da!" rief er plötzlich. "Oh verdammt, ich wusste es!"

"Ähm... was ist denn los?", fragte Mario ziemlich verwirrt.

"Da! Siehst du den Wagen mit dem Mainzer-Kennzeichen?" fragte Erik und deutete nach draußen.

Mario trat neben ihn und blickte aus dem Fenster. Er sah das Auto zunächst nicht, bis das Teufelchen ihn darauf hinwies, dass ein schwarzer großer Wagen dort links stand. "Und was ist mit dem Wagen?", wagte Mario zu fragen.

Erik seufzte tief und lehnte seine Stirn gegen die Scheibe. "Das ist der größte Fehler meines Lebens. Also nicht das Auto, das ist ganz schick. Aber der Kerl in dem Auto..."

"Was für ein Kerl ist denn in dem... Kerl?", fragte Mario nach und runzelte die Stirn.

"Ja, Kerl. Sascha. Aus Mainz. Mein... Ex..."

"Oh", machte Mario, und selbst Engelchen und Teufelchen verstummten überrascht.

Mario wusste zwar seit der Vorbereitung, dass Erik auch auf Männer stand, aber einen Ex hatte er bisher nicht erwähnt. Und Marco auch nicht, dabei waren die beiden seit einiger Zeit ja sowas wie beste Kumpels.

Zwischendurch hatten sie sogar den Versuch gestartet etwas miteinander anzufangen, aber das war - glücklicherweise - nicht gut gegangen.

Inzwischen hatte Mario sich damit arrangiert und mochte Erik sogar. Und Engelchen und Teufelchen hatten eigentlich sofort einen Narren an ihm gefressen gehabt. "Guck nur, wie traurig er aussieht", sagte das Engelchen in diesem Moment voller Mitgefühl.

Es zupfte an Marios Ärmel, bis er die Hand hob und sie Erik um die Schulter legte. "Magst du erzählen?", fragte er leise.

"Gib nicht viel zu erzählen. Ich war jung und dumm, er hat mich verarscht und jetzt... will er mich plötzlich und aus heiterem Himmel angeblich zurück. Weil er mich liebt", sagte Erik. "Schwachsinn. Der will mich zurück, weil ich plötzlich bekannt bin und Kohle habe. Weil ich nicht mehr bei Mainz auf der Bank sitze, sondern Weltmeister bin."

"Arsch", schimpfte Mario leise auf den Typen, der da unten in dem Wagen saß. "Und was sucht er gerade hier?"

Erik drehte sich vom Fenster weg und sah Mario an. "Ich... naja... er ist mir wohl gefolgt."

"Er ist dir... gefolgt?", fragte Mario entgeistert. "Das ist... nicht gut..."

Erik sah ihn ziemlich kleinlaut an. "Ich weiß... er hat vor meiner Wohnung gewartet und er wollte nicht gehen. Da... da hab ich mir einfach meine Reisetasche geschnappt und gesagt, ich müsste jetzt los, weil ich gleich mit meinen Freunden in den Urlaub fliege... Meinst du... meinst du Mats hat noch Platz für mich...?"

"Flucht?", fragte Mario ihn mit einem kaum unterdrückten Lachen.

Erik nickte stumm, sah ihn aber mit einem so herzerweichenden Blick an, dass das Engelchen auf Marios Schulter laut aufseufzte. "Wir müssen ihn mitnehmen!"

"Ich denke, dass Mats noch Platz hat... guck du mal nach einem Flug, ähm... Flughafen sag ich dir gleich, und ich ruf Mats an, okay?"

Erik lächelte erleichtert. "Wo ist denn Marco?"

"Der ist im Schlafzimmer und wollte bewachen, wie ich unsere Sachen packe."

"Dann... sag ich ihm mal kurz hallo, ok?"

"Mach das, dann könnt ihr auch zusammen nach dem Flug suchen", überlegte Mario und wählte schon mal Mats' Nummer. "Hey, du Gruppenreiseveranstalter - sind noch Betten frei?"

"Wie Betten? Willst du ein eigenes? Schnarcht Marco?" fragte Mats lachend zurück.

"Ich lass Marco nicht alleine, auch wenn er schnarchen würde. Aber wir haben hier noch einen weiteren... Mitfahrer."

"Moment mal", sagte Mats und Mario hörte ein Rascheln, dann ein Murmeln. "Ist er Schalkekompatibel?"

"Ich denke schon", grinste Mario und folgte Erik ins Schlafzimmer. "Hey - bist du Schalkekompatibel?"

"Ich steh voll auf Schlümpfe!" rief Erik zurück.

"Hast du gehört? Er steht voll auf Schlümpfe."

"Sehr gut, dann hat Julchen einen Mitbewohner."

"Ist Julchen als Mitbewohner okay?", fragte Mario.

Erik streckte den Kopf zur Tür rein und nickte. "Ich würd zur Not sogar in einem Liegestuhl am Pool schlafen."

"Das kannst du immer noch machen, wenns Julchen schnarcht."

"Dann zieh ich ihm höchstens nen Kissen über den Kopf", sagte Erik schief grinsend. "Flug ist übrigens gebucht, ich komm ne Maschine nach euch."

"Dann warten wir auf ihn", beschloss das Engelchen sofort. "Nicht, dass er dann ganz alleine ist..." Das Engelchen konnte gerade das nachfühlen, seit es vor einiger Zeit am Flughafen verloren gegangen war und dabei echte Todesängste hatte ausstehen müssen.

Mario nickte leicht. "Hast du denn schon alles dabei, oder musst du nochmal nach Hause?"

"Ich hab alles dabei - und möchte auch erstmal nicht raus hier..."

"Na irgendwann wird es dem Kerl bestimmt zu langweilig da rumzusitzen und er verzieht sich", meinte Mario.

"Aber... kann ich bis dahin hier bleiben?"

"Ja natürlich", sagte Marco hinter ihm.

Eric nickte leicht. "Dann... lass ich euch mal packen und setz mich ins Wohnzimmer", schlug er vor.

"In der Schublade sind Kekse", sagte Marco grinsend. "Und wie der Fernseher angeht weißt du ja bestimmt."

Erik grinste. "Krieg ich schon hin." Dann verschwand er.


	2. Ein teuflischer Plan

Marco sah Mario an und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Der Erik ist auch immer wieder für ne Überraschung gut..."

"Ein anhänglicher Ex... hoffentlich kommt da nicht noch ein böses Erwachen dazu."

"Ich glaub, wenn Erik erstmal weg ist, wird er sich wieder nach Mainz verkrümeln", sagte Marco.

"Und ihn dann in Ruhe lassen?"

"Was soll er sonst machen?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Stalken?"

"Wir suchen Erik einfach einen besseren Freund, dann wird der dumme Kerl schon sehen, dass er keine Chance mehr hat", verkündete das Teufelchen und warf sich auf Marios Schulter in Pose.

Marco lachte leise. "Na, dann such mal... er hat irgendwie immer Pech damit."

"Wir finden schon jemanden", sagte das Teufelchen überzeugt.

"Aber er muss ganz lieb sein. Muss zu Erik passen. Ihn... lieben", sagte das Engelchen leise.

"Natürlich! Erik brauchte einen eigenen Marco", sagte das Teufelchen nickend.

"Ja, ein Marco, der ihn so liebt wie unser Marco uns!"

Marco grinste breit. "Ihr wollt mich also für Erik klonen?"

"Nee, dich wollte er ja nicht", meinte das Engelchen und flatterte rüber zu ihm.

Marco hob eine Hand, damit das Engelchen darauf landen konnte. "Ich weiß nicht mal, ob Erik überhaupt nen Freund möchte."

"Meinst du nicht?", fragte das Engelchen traurig. "Aber er braucht doch jemanden, der ihn liebt. Jeder braucht jemanden, der ihn liebt!"

"Ich denke auch, dass Erik schon einen Freund möchte", sagte Mario und trat näher zu Marco. "Er hat vermutlich nur Schiss, dass er wieder auf so nen Vollidioten reinfällt."

"Oder auf jemanden, mit dem es nicht klappt..."

"Deshalb suchen ja auch wir aus", sagte das Teufelchen. "Wir wissen schon, was gut ist!"

"Ihr wollt aussuchen?", fragte Mario etwas entsetzt nach.

Das Teufelchen nickte ganz ernsthaft. "Wir suchen aus und helfen den beiden dann, dass sie zusammenkommen!"

"Ähm... okay", machte Marco ebenfalls nicht ganz überzeugt.

Das Teufelchen sah die beiden an. "Wir finden einen tollen Freund für Erik!"

Es zögerte kurz, sah zum Engelchen und blickte dann herausfordernd zu Mario und Marco, "Wetten?"

"Du willst mit uns wetten?" fragte Marco nach.

"Wir beide, oder, Engelchen?", sah das Teufelchen zur Seite.

Das Engelchen zögerte kurz, nickte dann aber.

"Okay", zuckte Mario mit den Schultern. "Und der Wetteinsatz?"

Das Teufelchen grinste breit. "Wir dürfen einen Tag alles tun, was wir wollen. Und ihr müsst uns bedienen!"

"Nein, das geht nicht", protestierte das Engelchen. "Die beiden tun sowieso schon alles für uns. Außerdem mag ich nicht um etwas wetten. Es reicht, wenn wir gewinnen."

"Aber das macht doch keinen Spaß", murrte das Teufelchen.

"Natürlich macht das Spaß. Außerdem ist es doch Belohnung genug, wenn Erik glücklich ist."

Das Teufelchen verschränkte missmutig die Arme vor der Brust. "Hm... na gut..."

"Danke", strahlte das Engelchen sein Teufelchen an und küsste es dann leicht - auf den Mund.

Sofort begann das Teufelchen aufgeregt mit dem Puschelschwänzchen hin und her zu schlagen.

Das Engelchen lachte leise und umarmte das Teufelchen dann um es weiter zu küssen.

"Sollen wir euch kurz allein lassen?" fragte Mario trocken.

"Alleine lassen?", fragte das Engelchen entsetzt. Es küsste das Teufelchen noch einmal kurz, entschuldigend, dann flatterte es wieder auf Marios Schulter.

Mario lachte leise und strich über den Kopf des Engelchens. "Ihr wirktet nur grad so... ineinander versunken, da wollten Marco und ich nicht stören."

"Das tut mir leid", murmelte das Engelchen, das sonst niemals seine Pflicht vergaß. "Wir haben heute Nacht wieder Zeit uns... näher zu kommen."

Marco lächelte. "Ihr beiden seid echt süß, wisst ihr das eigentlich? Ich bin so unendlich froh, dass ich euch wieder sehen kann."

"Wir sind auch froh, Marco. Wir lieben dich, und wenn du uns dann nicht sehen....", erklärte das Teufelchen, wurde aber von einer Stimme aus dem Wohnzimmer unterbrochen. "Ich weiß nicht, was ihr gerade macht, aber wenn ihr den Flieger kriegen wollt, sollten wir in einer halben Stunde los."

Marco riss die Augen auf. "Mein Koffer ist doch noch nicht gepackt!"

"Okay - was brauchst du?", fragte Mario schnell und begann einfach schon mal T-Shirts, Shorts, Unterwäsche und Socken einzupacken.

"Hauptsache Unterwäsche", grinste Marco schief und suche schnell seine Ladekabel für Smartphone und Tablet raus.

"Sonst verkühlst du dir noch die Eier", warnte Mario mit einem Grinsen.

Marco streckte ihm die Zunge raus. "Da würdest auch du drunter leiden mein Lieber!"

"Deswegen will ich die Unterwäsche auch mitnehmen!"

"Hast du die Badehose eingepackt?" fragte Marco und verschwand schnell im Bad um dort alles Wichtige zu holen.

"Ist drin", antwortete Mario, prüfte das aber lieber noch einmal nach. Als Marco die letzten Sachen in die Tasche gestopft hatte, waren sie fertig.

"Seid ihr soweit?" fragte Erik, der unbemerkt in der Tür erschienen war. "Wir haben Glück, Sascha ist grad ausgestiegen und ins Café gegenüber. Will sich wohl was zu trinken holen..."

"Du hast echt Schiss vor ihm, hm?", fragte Marco nach.

"Ich will ihn einfach nicht sehen", sagte Erik leise.

Marco nickte leise, da würde er irgendwann noch mal nachhorchen, aber jetzt hatten sie definitiv keine Zeit dazu.

"Na dann mal los. Meine Sachen sind ja schon unten im Wagen", sagte Mario.

Mit Taschen, Rucksäcken, hier noch einem Buch und da einer Jacke bepackt verließen sie die Wohnung.

"Fährst du bei uns mit?" fragte Marco Erik.

Erik überlegte kurz, dann nickte er. "Das wär klasse. Dann kann der Wagen hier stehen bleiben. Und er... wartet weiter..."

Schnell holte er seine Reisetasche aus seinem Wagen und lud sie in Marios Auto um. Sein Ex war weit und breit nicht zu sehen, "Hoffentlich merkt er nicht, dass ich weg bin", wünschte sich Erik.

"Wir fahren schnell los", versprach Mario.

"Danke", nickte Erik und schob sich auf den Rücksitz.

Auch Marco stieg so schnell es ging ein, und wenige Minuten später fuhren sie los - von Sascha war noch immer nichts zu sehen.

Immer wieder blickte Erik nach hinten, aber sie wurden nicht verfolgt.

"Jetzt entspann dich mal", sagte Marco.

Für einen Moment schloss Erik die Augen und atmete tief durch, dann ging es ihm offenbar besser.

"Wer kommt denn eigentlich nun noch alles mit?" fragte er. "Julchen, das hab ich mitbekommen und der Oberschlumpf vermutlich auch, oder?"

"Ähm... Kevin kommt mit, aber nur ein paar Tage, weil er noch mit Lenny zelten will. Dann... ähm... noch ein paar Leute. Matthias wohl, und Ron..."

Erik grinste. "Ok, ihr habt Mats also nicht so genau gefragt, sondern nur sichergestellt, dass ihr ein Zimmer zusammen bekommt."

"Alles andere ist ja wohl zweitrangig. Außerdem ändert es sich irgendwie noch stündlich. Ich mein, vor einer halben Stunde warst du ja auch noch nicht dabei."

"Hm... stimmt auch wieder", sagte Erik schief grinsend.

"Also - einfach überraschen lassen. Wird bestimmt toll werden."

"Klar wird es das. Wir kennen uns ja inzwischen auch alle gut genug", sagte Erik.

"Ja, in Brasilien... das war echt schön", lächelte Mario. Auch, wenn Marco nicht wirklich dabei gewesen war, so war er doch Teil der Mannschaft.

"Oh ja, da hatten wir Marco endlich wieder bei uns", sagte das Engelchen glücklich.

Das Teufelchen strahlte ihn an, es liebte Marco besonders, weil der ebenfalls für jeden Streich zu haben war.

"Es war vor allem komisch, wieder allein zu frühstücken", meinte Erik grinsend. "Mir fehlt der Obstsalat so... und das leckere Ei...."

"Oh ja, das Ei war toll. Und diese kleinen Pfannkuchen", schwärmte Mario.

"Hättest du noch mehr davon gegessen, wärst du selbst einer geworden", sagte Marco neckend und piekte Mario leicht in die Seite.

"Gar nicht", protestierte Mario sofort.

"Marco hat nicht ganz unrecht", sagte das Engelchen sofort. "Der Obstsalat war viel besser für dich, als die fettigen Pfannkuchen. Wir müssen doch fit und gesund bleiben."

"Und auch, wenn der Obstsalat besser gewesen wäre - das haben wir uns ja wegtrainiert", erklärte Mario - es war schwierige mit den beiden Kleinen zu reden, wenn jemand dabei war, der sie nicht sah und hörte.

Erik schnaubte. "Ja, ja... André hat was von ständigen quietschenden Bettfedern aus eurem Zimmer erzählt. Muss ja ein... hartes Training gewesen sein."

"Boah", protestierte Mario, "Das ist ja wohl - da hat gar nichts gequietscht!"

"Das stimmt, die Betten waren hervorragend geölt", nickte das Teufelchen fachmännisch.

"Außerdem waren die beiden immer ganz leise", stimmte das Engelchen zu.

Marco hatte Mühe nicht in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen. Wie die beiden kleinen Wesen da auf Marios Schulter saßen und mit völlig ernsten Gesichtern über gutgeölte Betten sprachen... Schnell sah er zur Seite, damit Erik sein Grinsen nicht sehen konnte.

Die beiden diskutierten weiter, aber solange Marco nicht hinsah konnte er ernst bleiben.

"André war nur neidisch", sagte Mario grinsend zu Erik. "Weil Montana ja die meiste Zeit nicht bei ihm war, aber ich meinen Marco jede Nacht da hatte."

"Und keiner hat was gesagt", erwiderte Erik das Grinsen.

"Natürlich nicht. Wir halten schließlich alle zusammen", sagte Marco und drehte sich nun wieder so, dass er Erik ansehen konnte.

"Ja, das ist auch gut so. Es ist schön so locker damit umgehen zu können."

"Also, wenn Sascha Ärger macht, dann hetzen wir einfach Manu auf ihn", schlug Mario vor. "Der guckt ihn dann einmal böse an, dann flüchtete der Kerl ganz freiwillig."

Erik lachte leise, "Mal sehen, ob das hilft."

"Manu und Kevin?" fragte Marco. "Dann verlässt er vermutlich sogar Deutschland."

Erik lachte auf. "Ja, die beiden zusammen muss man auch erstmal verstehen...“

"Nein!" sagte Mario sofort kopfschüttelnd. "Es gibt Dinge, die will ich nicht verstehen. Und nicht wissen."

"Und auch nicht unbedingt sehen..."

"Oh bitte, keine Bilder!" rief Mario. "Ich bin dafür zu jung. Viel zu jung!"

"Und ich erst recht!"

"Ihr habt beide einen Dachschaden", lachte Marco.

"Ja, aber wir stehen wenigstens dazu!“

"Und ihr seid auch noch stolz drauf", sagte Marco.

"Na, klar! Das ist immerhin etwas, das uns auszeichnet."

Marco seufzte. "Warum fahr ich noch mal mit der ganzen Meute Kleinkinder in den Urlaub?"

"Weil du mich lieb hast und wir Erik was Gutes tun wollen."

Erik lächelte, als er den zärtlichen Blick in Marcos Augen sah, mit dem er Mario betrachtete. Die beiden waren wieder so verliebt wie sie es am Anfang waren, und so sollte es auch sein.

"Guckt mal, jetzt schaut Erik wieder so traurig", sagte das Engelchen auf Marios Schulter leise.

"Neidisch", stimmte das Teufelchen ihm zu.

"Eher sehnsüchtig. Er hätte auch gern einen Marco oder einen Mario, der ihn glücklich macht."

"Ja, sehnsüchtig. Wir müssen da unbedingt jemanden für ihn finden."

"Fragt ihn doch mal, was er so mag", sagte das Engelchen zu Mario und Marco.

Mario nickte leicht, antworten konnte er ja schlecht, so lange Erik bei ihnen war.

Allerdings wusste er nicht, wie er das Gespräch nun unauffällig auf Eriks Männervorlieben lenken sollte.

Vielleicht, wenn sie in Kroatien am Strand waren, in Ruhe.

"So, da wären wir schon", sagte Marco in diesem Moment.

Mario parkte ein, kümmerte sich um das Parkticket, dann betraten sie gemeinsam das Flughafengebäude.

"Mal gucken, vielleicht fliegt ja einer der Jungs auch später und kann dir noch Gesellschaft leisten", sagte Marco zu Erik.

"Die zwei Stunden krieg ich aber auch alleine rum."

"Wenn du möchtest leih ich dir meinen iPod, da sind noch ein oder zwei Hörbücher drauf", bot Mario an.

"Das wäre lieb, ich hab nur Musik drauf, das ist auf Dauer dann doch langweilig."

"Lasst uns schnell das Gepäck aufgeben und einchecken, dann tauschen wir für den Flug", schlug Mario vor.

Gesagt, getan - sie checkten ein, gingen auch schon durch die Sicherheitskontrolle und suchten ihre Gates. Erik wartete zunächst mit den beiden, bis sie einsteigen konnten, dann schlenderte er zu seinem eigenen Gate.


	3. Flug nach Kroatien

Jetzt konnte Mario sich wieder besser um Engelchen und Teufelchen kümmern. Die beiden waren nach den schlimmen Erfahrungen fest an Marios Kapuzenshirt gebunden.

Trotzdem kontrollierte er die Bänder immer wieder. Er wollte nie wieder so eine Angst ausstehen müssen, wie damals, als das Engelchen verloren gegangen war.

Schließlich saßen sie alle vier sicher auf ihren beiden Plätzen und entspannten sich. "Engelchen, Teufelchen, alles in Ordnung?"

"Wir sind da", sagte das Engelchen. "Wir denken nach", fügte das Teufelchen hinzu.

"Worüber?"

"Na wo wir den Freund für Erik finden."

"Na, dann plant mal weiter", lächelte Mario die beiden liebevoll an.

Das Teufelchen hüpfte aus Marios Kapuze und sprang auf Marcos Schulter. "Also, was mag Erik so?"

"Was mag Erik so?", wiederholte Marco und überlegte. "Er hat mal ein bisschen Handball gespielt... Gitarre, aber beides nicht lange. Eigentlich ist er nicht so aufregend."

"Ein bisschen habt ihr ihn doch auch in Brasilien kennengelernt", sagte Mario.

"Ja, stimmt. Und er hat einen doofen Exfreund."

"Die Gesichte würde ich aber gern noch genauer hören", sagte Marco.

"Wir können ihn mal in Ruhe fragen."

Marco nickte. "Für Erik ist es jedenfalls wichtig, dass er mit seinem Freund lachen kann. Das sie echte Freunde sind und nicht nur Partner. Deshalb hatten wir es ja auch probiert, aber wir sind halt am besten nur Freunde ohne alles andere."

"Zum Glück", nickte Mario. Sonst hätten sie beide sicher keine Chance mehr gehabt.

Marco griff kurz nach Marios Hand und drückte sie fest. Dann ließ er sie wieder los, es musste ja keiner wissen, was zwischen ihnen war.

"Wir finden schon jemanden für Erik", sagte Marco. "Allein schon, weil Erik uns ja den Stups in die richtige Richtung gegeben hat."

"Aber wenn er jemanden findet - wer hat dann die Wette gewonnen?"

"Wir alle, weil wir einen Freund glücklich gemacht haben", sagte das Engelchen.

"Aber einer muss doch die Wette gewinnen!

"Gucken wir doch erstmal ob wir überhaupt einen Kandidaten finden."

"Ja, ohne ist doof", grinste Mario.

"Wir wärs denn mit Kevin?" fragte das Teufelchen. "Kevin ist lustig!"

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. "Lustig und ein guter Freund, aber... die passen nicht."

"Hm", machte das Teufelchen und begann auf Marcos Schulter auf und ab zu laufen. Das Puschelschwänzchen wippte im Takt auf und ab. "Der André ist ja auch ganz lustig, aber der ist ganz schön weit weg, das geht vermutlich auch nicht."

"Nein, das ist doof, wenn man sich selten sieht, und England ist noch weiter weg..."

"Außerdem hat André Montana, ich befürchte, der würde Erik gar nicht wollen", warf Marco ein.

Da Teufelchen lief weiter. "Und... Musti?"

"Italien ist nicht besser als England", sagte Mario kopfschüttelnd.

"Aber er will ja wechseln, vielleicht ja in die Bundesliga?"

"Ich weiß nicht, ob Musti zu Erik passen würde", sagte Marco.

"Lass uns doch erstmal gucken, wer da ist, okay?", schlug Mario vor.

Das Teufelchen sah nicht überzeugt aus, gab sich aber schließlich geschlagen.

"Kommt, entspannt euch... guckt aus dem Fenster... und da kommt auch gleich das Essen."

Seufzend hüpfte das Teufelchen zurück zu Mario und setzte sich neben das Engelchen. Das hockte wie so oft ganz ruhig auf der Schulter und blickte aus dem Fenster.

Mario sah die beiden einen Moment liebevoll an, dann drehte er den Kopf zu Marco.

"Guten Tag", wünschte die Stewardess, "ich würde gerne Ihre Essensbestellung aufnehmen - möchten Sie lieber das Omelette mit Spinat oder Hähnchen mit Champignons?"

"Omelette", sagten Mario und Marco fast zeitgleich.

"Gerne. Darf ich Ihnen dann auch gleich etwas zu trinken bringen?"

"Ein Wasser für mich", bat Marco, während Mario sich eine Apfelschorle bestellte.

Die Stewardess nickte, dann ging sie weiter um die weiteren Passagiere ebenfalls zu befragen.

Marco holte aus seinem Handgepäck eine Zeitschrift. "Du auch?" fragte er Mario.

"Ja, was hast du so da?"

"Zwei Zeitschriften und... drei Taschenbücher", grinste Marco.

"Dann rück mal eine Zeitschrift raus", bat Mario.

Marco nickte und reichte Mario die neuste GQ.

Beide vertieften sich in ihre Lektüre - GQ und Kicker, und Engelchen und Teufelchen lasen mit Begeisterung die Berichte über die WM.

Sie unterbrachen erst, als das Essen kam, das ziemlich lecker war. Anschließend vertiefte sich Mario in ein Buch, während Marco an ihn gelehnt vor sich hin döste, bis sie zur Landung ansetzten.

Engelchen und Teufelchen hockten wieder ganz aufmerksam auf Marios Schulter und beobachteten die Landung mit Argus-Augen durch das Fenster.

Gerade das Engelchen war nervös. Es selbst konnte ja fliegen, aber die großen Maschinen waren ihm nicht geheuer, und hier drin konnte es Mario nur schwer beschützen.

Das Teufelchen fand fliegen eigentlich immer ziemlich cool. Im letzten Urlaub hatte Mario einen Rundflug mit einem Helikopter gemacht und das Teufelchen hatte ganz stilecht mit Fliegerbrille und -helm auf seiner Schulter gesessen.

Auch jetzt war es ganz aufgeregt und fieberte dem Aufsetzen entgegen.

Schließlich war das Flugzeug gelandet und der langsame Prozess des Aufstehens und Verlassens des Fliegers begann.

Mario und Marco hatten ganz vorne gesessen und konnten so das Flugzeug als Erste verlassen. Das war eigentlich gar nicht nötig, denn sie würden jetzt sowieso noch auf Erik warten. So kümmerten sie sich erst einmal um ihren Mietwagen, alles weitere hatte Mats ihnen per Mail schon zugeschickt, und setzten sich dann in den Wartebereich.

Sie tranken in Ruhe einen Kaffee und surften sonst ein wenig mit ihren Smartphones im Internet.

Schließlich war es soweit. Erik sollte landen, und Mario und Marco gingen in die große Empfangshalle.

Es dauerte einen Moment, dann kam Erik in Begleitung von Matze auf sie. "Guckt mal, wen ich im Flieger getroffen hab!"

"Oh, Klasse", freuten sich Mario und Marco, während das Teufelchen schon gleich plante die beiden zu verkuppeln. "Die wären doch auch ein schönes Paar", meinte es und lachte dabei.

Marco verdrehte leicht die Augen. Das würde ja lustig werden, wenn das Teufelchen den armen Erik mit sämtlichen Fußballern um ihn rum verkuppeln wollte.

"Sie passen echt gut... auch bald in derselben Mannschaft... Alter passt", zählte das Teufelchen weiter auf.

"Und wenn die beiden gar nicht aneinander interessiert sind?" fragte Mario leise.

Das Teufelchen sah ihn verständnislos an. "Natürlich mögen sie sich! Sonst würden sie nicht zusammen in den Urlaub fahren!"

Ein wenig hilflos sah Mario zu Marco, der ein Lachen unterdrücken musste. "Ja... wir mögen Matze ja auch", versuchte Mario es dann zu erklären. "Aber ich möchte trotzdem nicht... naja mit Matze knutschen oder so."

"Wer will mit Matze knutschen?", fragte Erik nach.

"Ähm... niemand?"

Glücklicherweise stieß Matthias erst jetzt zu den anderen, so dass er dieses merkwürdige Gespräch nicht mehr mitbekam.

"Wir haben schon nen Wagen organisiert", sagte Marco.

"Super, dann können wir ja gleich los", meinte Erik, "haben ja schon viel zu viel Zeit auf dem Flughafen verbracht!"

"Dann kommt mal mit", lachte Mario und die vier machten sich mit ihrem Gepäck auf den Weg zum Parkhaus, wo die Mietwagen standen.

Sie hatten sich für einen Van entschieden, in dem sie ihr Gepäck gut unterbringen konnten und selbst auch genug Platz hatten. Mario fuhr wieder, Marco nahm auf dem Beifahrersitz platz, die anderen rutschten auf die Rückbank.

"Mats ist schon vor Ort, die anderen kommen wohl im Laufe des Tages", erzählte Matze.

"Dann kann er uns ja schon mal standesgemäß empfangen - ich erwarte mindestens einen Weltmeistercocktail!", forderte Erik.

"Du kriegst keinen Alkohol mehr, Kleiner!" sagte Marco sofort.

"Wieso das nicht?", fragte Erik empört.

"Ihr solltet alle keinen Alkohol trinken", sagte das Engelchen auf Marios Schulter.

"Aber dann ist es immer so lustig", widersprach das Teufelchen. "Ein bisschen kann nicht schaden, und die Jungs haben es sich verdient."

"Außerdem war ich ja gar nicht der Schlimmste", sagte Erik in diesem Moment. "Wer hat denn den Döner-Song gegrölt? Und Kevin war auch sowas von dicht!"

"Sonst hätte er beim Dönersong nie mitgemacht", stimmte Marco zu.

"Aber lustig war der Song schon", grinste Matze. "Auch wenn Julian echt nicht singen kann."

"Wer von uns kann schon singen?", stellte Mario die Gegenfrage. "Ich meine - mir tun schon immer die Leute leid, wenn wir die Hymne singen..."

"Stimmt", lachte Erik. "Als Chor würden wir uns ganz, ganz schlecht machen."

"Wir würden verklagt werden, wegen Körperverletzung", meinte Marco, während das Engelchen mit seiner glockenklaren Stimme anfing zu singen.

Das Teufelchen schnaubte. "Das ist doch keine Musik!" sagte es und im nächsten Moment hielt es eine Miniatur-E-Gitarre in der Hand und begann "Highway to Hell" zu spielen.

"Natürlich ist das Musik", lächelte das Engelchen geradezu engelsgleich und sang weiter.

Marco konnte nur verblüfft auf das Teufelchen mit der Gitarre starren. Eigentlich sollte ihn nichts mehr überraschen, aber dieser Anblick verblüffte ihn dann doch. Vor allem, weil einem besonders heftigen Gitarrenriff tatsächlich Funken sprühten!

"Tja, da staunste, was?", lachte das Teufelchen ihn an.

Marco nickte leicht, damit Matthias und Erik nichts mitbekamen.

Schließlich wurde es dem Teufelchen aber wohl zu langweilig, die Gitarre verschwand wieder und es setzte sich neben das Engelchen. "Hast auch schön gesungen", lobte es, "wir sollten mal zusammen Musik machen."

Das Engelchen nickte begeistert. "Du musst dann aber ein bisschen leiser spielen, damit man mich auch hört", sagte es.

"Oder du musst lauter singen. Aber das schaffen wir schon."

"Wie weit ist es eigentlich noch?" fragte Erik von hinten.

"Viertelstunde. Schlafen lohnt also nicht mehr", meinte Mario.

"Wer will denn jetzt auch schlafen?"

"Ich mein nur, weil du so fragst."

"Erik ist wie ein fünfjähriger", sagte Marco trocken. "Sobald du ihn ins Auto setzt, fängt er an zu quengeln."

"Musst du auch mal?", fragte Matthias, "und hast du Durst?"

"Aber nur, wenn du Capri-Sonne-Cola da hast", sagte Erik mit bester Kleinkinderstimme.

"Nur diese Plastikdinger mit den abdrehbaren Deckeln. Und Tri-Top, unverdünnt."

"Bäh!" machte Erik.

"Also musst du dich noch gedulden... armer Erik!", bedauerte ihn Matthias.

"Ja genau, hab mal ein bisschen Mitgefühl", grinste Erik.

"Außerdem sind wir echt gleich da, da ist die große Palme, die Mats beschrieben hat."


	4. Weltmeistercocktail

Tatsächlich erreichten sie nur wenige Minuten später die Anlage. Das Gelände war durch eine Mauer abgetrennt, das breite Tor konnte man nur mit einem Code öffnen.

Den Code hatte Mats mitgeschickt, so dass sie problemlos reinfahren konnten.

"Mit Garage, wow", sagte Matze anerkennend.

"Nur vom Feinsten", nickte Marco.

Mario grinste und steuerte den Wagen in die Garage. Zwei weitere Mietwagen standen hier schon, sie waren also nicht die Ersten.

Sie stiegen aus, nahmen ihre Sachen raus und gingen einen Plattenweg zu den Häusern hoch.

Die Häuser waren direkt am Meer gelegen, mit einem eigenen Bootsanleger, an dem ein kleines Motorboot lag. Vom Pool aus konnte man direkt auf den Bootsanleger gucken, die drei Häuser verteilten sie im Halbkreis drum herum, so dass niemand ihn von der Straße einsehen konnte.

"Marco und Mario!", rief eine Stimme, und Benni kam auf sie zugelaufen.

"Benni!" rief Mario grinsend. "Haben wir uns lange nicht gesehen!"

"Ganze fünf Tage", lachte Benni, "wie haben wir es nur so lange ohne einander ausgehalten?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, aber es war schrecklich", sagte Mario und umarmte Benni dann fest. "Wir haben Matze und Erik auch gleich mitgebracht, die waren auch ganz einsam und verlassen zu Hause."

"Und danach ganz allein am Flughafen", lachte Erik.

"Dann habt ihr ja na richtige Odyssee hinter euch", grinste Benni. "Dann kommt mal mit, Mats hat sich als Barkeeper versucht und Cocktails gemacht."

"Oh, gibt also doch Weltmeistercockails", lachte Mario.

"Ha, hab ichs doch gewusst!" sagte Erik. "Das ist viel besser als Capri Sonne!"

"Capri Sonne? Gabs nichts Vernünftiges im Flugzeug?"

Erik schnaubte. "Die hatten keine, das ist der Skandal! Matze wollte mir Tritop andrehen!"

"Oh, das ist erst recht ein Skandal!", lachte Benni. "Dann kommt mal mit."

Die vier folgten Benni in eines der Häuser.

Hier gab es einen gemütlichen Aufenthaltsraum, in dem Mats wie angekündigt an der Bar stand.

"Ah, da seid ihr ja", lächelte Mats sie an. "Habt ihr gut hergefunden?"

"Ja, klar. Wir hatten noch auf Erik und Matze gewartet."

"Schön, dann könnt ihr alle mal das hier probieren", sagte Mats und stellte vier gefüllte Gläser auf die Bar. "Wer errät was drin ist darf entscheiden, wo wir heute Abend Essen gehen."

"Dann musst du uns vorher sagen, was so im Angebot ist", grinste Marco und nahm ein Glas an. "Wow, lecker!"

"Oh ja, sehr gut", nickte Erik. "Da ist... Limette mit drin, oder?"

"Ja, und was noch?"

"Alkohol", sagte Erik lachend.

"Wow", grinste Mats, "Und?"

"Ähm... hey, ich hab zwei Zutaten erraten, ich finde das ist ziemlich beachtlich!"

"Julian hat drei erraten."

Marco zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Julchen? Das kleine unschuldige Julchen? Passt ihr in Schlumpfhausen nicht auf die Jungvögel auf?" fragte er Benni grinsend.

"Doch, und sie bekommen Bildung", lachte Benni ihn an.

"Da ist noch was Fruchtiges drin, oder?" fragte Mario.

"Ja, und was?", fragte Mats.

Mario sah zu Marco. "Jetzt sag doch auch mal was. Was ist das da drin?"

"Kokos?", überlegte Marco.

Mats schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.

"Kein Kokos?", fragte Marco, und Julian, der wohl gerade reingekommen war, lachte. "Das gibt einen Punkt Abzug!"

"Ah der Experte kommt", grinste Erik. "Dann erleuchte uns mal mit deinem unglaublichen Wissen."

"Wollt ihr nicht weiterraten?"

"Ananas!" rief Matthias. "Ganz bestimmt."

"Ja, richtig", nickte Julian.

"Wie viele Zutaten sind in dem Teil?" fragte Marco, der ehrlich gesagt keine Spur von Ananas rausschmecken konnte.

"Limette, Ananas ist richtig, dazu Wodka, Zitrone, Grenadine und Pfirsich", löste Mats das Rätsel.

"Pfirsich?" fragten Mario und Erik und starrten in ihre Gläser.

"Pfirsichlikör, ja."

"Das ist eine ganz schön kranke Mischung Mats."

"Nein, die ist lecker!"

"Passenderweise heißt das Teil Ladykiller", grinste Benni sie an.

"Na, das brauchen wir ja nicht", meldete sich das Engelchen, "dann musst du das auch nicht trinken, Mario."

"Aber Mario mag es doch", mischte sich das Teufelchen ein.

"Aber es ist mit Alkohol. Und er braucht keine Lady, er hat Marco."

"Na wie gut, dass wir hier so viele Ladys sind", schnaubte Matze.

"Hättest dir gern eine mitbringen können."

"Ach geht auch so. Ist... unkomplizierter", lachte Matze und trank noch einen Schluck.

"Siehst du", meldete sich das Teufelchen, "der braucht keine Frau, der braucht einen Mann. Erik."

Mario sah ein wenig skeptisch zu Matze. Passte Matthias zu Erik? Die beiden verstanden sich gut, aber ob da mehr draus werden könnte, das bezweifelte er.

Er sah zu Marco, der leicht den Kopf schüttelte. Sein Freund sah das offenbar genauso.

"Sucht weiter", wisperte er kaum hörbar.

"Aber er ist perfekt!" behauptete das Teufelchen.

Wieder schüttelte Marco den Kopf.

"Also Männer, wollt ihr mal eure Zimmer angucken?" fragte Mats in diesem Moment.

"Ja, das wär gut, dann werden wir das Zeug hier los."

"Juli, nimmst du Erik, Marco und Mario mit nach drüben und zeigst ihnen alles?" bat Mats. "Ich bring Matze rüber ins andere Haus. Da du als erster da bist, kannst du dir sogar dein Zimmer aussuchen", grinste Mats Matthias an.

"Wir kommen dann hinterher an den Pool?", schlug Julian vor.

Mats nickte.

"Okay, dann kommt mal mit. Erik, du schläfst bei mir?"

"Ja, Mats hat sowas erwähnt", grinste Erik Julian an.

"Gut - ich denke, wir schaffen das, ohne uns die Augen auszukratzen, hm?"

"Ich bin ja eh total harmlos. Weißt du doch!"

"Also, hier gehts lang... ich hab mir... uns dieses Zimmer hier ausgesucht", öffnete Julian eine der drei Türen auf dem Flur. "Mit Blick aufs Meer und der Palme da links."

Erik lächelte und sah sich um. "Das ist echt schön hier."

"Ja, ist es. Das Bad ist da hinter der Tür. Mario? Marco? Ihr habt das Zimmer eins weiter."

"Na hoffentlich quietschen die Betten nicht", lachte Erik.

"Pah, die haben noch nie gequietscht!"

"André erzählt da was ganz anderes!"

"André spinnt!"

"Dem kann ich nicht widersprechen", meinte Julian leise. "Aber ihr drei spinnt auch!"

"Spinnen wir nicht alle?"

"Die einen mehr, die anderen weniger", sagte Marco lachend und sah Mario an. "Komm, lass uns mal unser Zimmer besichtigen. Erik und Julian werden sich schon vertragen."

"Dabei hätte er doch mit Matthias zusammenkommen sollen", maulte das Teufelchen.

"Aber Matze passt nicht zu Erik", sagte Mario leise.

"Warum nicht?", fragte das Engelchen nach.

Marco zog Mario schnell in ihr Zimmer und schloss die Tür, damit sie in Ruhe mit den beiden Wesen sprechen konnten.

Sie setzten sich auf das Bett, dann nahm Mario die Kleinen auf die Hand.

"Erik und Matthias verstehen sich gut, das ist richtig. Aber... da sind keine tieferen Gefühle."

"Aber sie würden so schön zusammen passen", meinte das Engelchen enttäuscht.

Marco schüttelte den Kopf. "Freunde ja, aber auf keinen Fall mehr als das."

Das Engelchen nickte leicht. "Schade."

"Dann müssen wir jemand anders finden!" sagte das Teufelchen.

"Ihr habt ja noch Zeit, wir sind gerade den ersten Tag hier."

"Und es sind noch nicht alle Leute hier, also ganz ruhig", fügte Marco lächelnd hinzu.

"Dann müssen wir noch abwarten? Wie langweilig", maule das Teufelchen.

"Was wollt ihr denn eigentlich tun, wenn ihr einen passenden Kandidaten gefunden habt?" fragte Mario.

"Dann müssen die beiden sich nur noch verlieben."

"Ja, klar. Völlig logisch. Und wie wollt ihr das anstellen?"

Das Engelchen sah ihn verständnislos an. "Wie - anstellen? Die beiden verlieben sich dann einfach."

Mario sah zu Marco. "Ähm... tun sie das?"

Marco zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht können wir ihnen dabei helfen. Sie mal alleine lassen und so."

"Ihr sperrt sie in ein Zimmer und lasst sie erst raus, wenn sie zusammen sind", sagte Teufelchen mit der Allzwecklösung für so ziemlich jedes auftretende Problem.

"Das geht viel romantischer", meinte das Engelchen. "Ihr serviert ihnen ein leckeres Picknick allein am Strand, abends..."

"Das ist mal so gar nicht subtil", murmelte Marco.

"Aber romantisch!"

"Und wenn die nicht wollen, dann essen wir halt am Strand", sagte Mario und lächelte Marco an. "Mir würde ein Picknick allein mit dir am Strand nämlich sehr gut gefallen."

"Das können wir sowieso mal machen."

Mario lächelte und lehnte sich an Marco.

"Wir haben Urlaub. Zusammen. Mit Freunden", wisperte er.

"Ja, himmlisch."

Mario setzte Engelchen und Teufelchen aufs Bett und umarmte Marco. Währenddessen kletterten die beiden kleinen Wesen über die Decken und Kissen des Bettes und machten es sich auf einem besonders weichen Kissen gemütlich.

"Seid vorsichtig", bat Mario.

"Du musst vorsichtig sein", meinte das Engelchen leise, "ich passe ja gerade nicht auf dich auf."

"Aber ich pass auf", lächelte Marco und zog Mario enger an sich.

"Ja", nickte das Engelchen nicht begeistert.

"Der Marco passt bestimmt gut auf Mario auf", sagte das Teufelchen.

"Aber wenn ihr aufsteht, kommen wir mit!"

"Natürlich! Ich würd euch doch nicht hier lassen", sagte Mario. "Aber einen Moment haben wir doch noch, oder?"

"Ja, auf jeden Fall. Wir haben ja keine Termine. Wobei es schon höflich wäre, in einer halben Stunde oder so runterzugehen."

"Halbe Stunde ist ok", nickte Mario und schmiegte sich an Marco.

"Wir haben hier keine Termine", wiederholte das Teufelchen, "wir müssen erst runter, wenn wir Hunger haben!"

"Ja, aber wir wollen ja schon ein bisschen Zeit mit den anderen verbringen. Und gucken, wer noch so kommt. Ihr braucht ja schließlich auch noch einen Kandidaten für Erik."

"Wir können ja mal runtergucken. Das Engelchen kann ja ein wenig... spionieren."

"Spionieren?" fragte das Engelchen mit großen runden Augen.

"Naja, ich meinte, es kann mal runterflattern und gucken, wer so kommt."

Das Engelchen schüttelte panisch den Kopf. Das letzte Mal, als es irgendwo allein hingeflattert war, war es bei Marco im Zimmer gewesen, als er es nicht sehen konnte. Hätte Mario nicht gewusst, wo es war, dann hätte das böse enden können.

"Wir machen uns hier noch ein bisschen gemütlich und gehen dann runter - und das Engelchen macht keine Alleinflüge!"

"Und dann gucken wir gemeinsam nach einem Freund für Erik", sagte das Teufelchen, das einen Arm um das Engelchen gelegt hatte.

Das Engelchen lehnte sich zur Seite zum Teufelchen und küsste es auf die Wange. "Wir machen ihn glücklich", war es sicher.

Marco lächelte. Die beiden waren wirklich einmalig. Und er wusste, dass sie nicht locker lassen würden, bis ein Freund für Erik gefunden war.

Marco hoffte, dass sie Erfolg hatten. Nicht nur, weil er Erik mochte, sondern auch, weil er kein trauriges Engelchen und enttäuschtes Teufelchen sehen wollte.

"Jetzt aber erstmal genug von Erik", sagte Mario und ließ seine Lippen zu Marcos wandern.

"Hmm", machte Marco genießerisch und schloss die Augen.

Mario lächelte und vertiefte den Kuss langsam.

Sie beide entspannten sich und genossen das Gefühl tatsächlich Urlaub und Ruhe zu haben.

Sie würden sich nach dem Urlaub viel zu früh wieder trennen müssen. Marco musste bald seine Reha wieder fortsetzen und Mario musste zurück nach München.

Aber jetzt, während des Urlaubs, würden sie nicht darüber sprechen.

Auf dem Flur vor ihrer Tür war lautes Lachen zu hören - Mats und Benni, wie Marco sofort erkannte.

Die beiden waren ja auch so gut befreundet. Und so lange.

"Na da haben wir ja lustige Nachbarn", grinste Mario. "Julchen und Erik auf der einen und Mats und Benni auf der anderen Seite."

"Immerhin nicht André, der sich über quietschende Betten beschwert!"

Mario lachte und zog Marco weiter mit sich aufs Bett. "Stimmt. Keine eingebildeten quietschenden Betten in Sicht."

Das Bett war tatsächlich leise, es war schon angenehm, wenn die Nachbarn nicht wussten, was sie so taten.

Auch wenn sich das eh jeder denken konnte.

Es war ja doch noch etwas anderes es zu... als Marcos Hand sich auf einmal über seine Brust strich, unter dem T-Shirt, konnte er nicht mehr nachdenken.

Mario hob eine Hand und vergrub sie in Marcos Haar, während er sich den Berührungen entgegen schob.

Sie küssten und streichelten sich, aber viel mehr machten sie nicht, irgendwie reichte das - und sie hatten ja noch so viel Zeit vor sich.

Außerdem stimmte es ja, sie waren neugierig, wen Mats noch so alles zu diesem spontanen Gruppenurlaub hatte überreden können.


	5. Ein passender Kandidat

Schließlich lösten sie sich voneinander und zogen ihre T-Shirts wieder glatt. Mario sah zu dem Kissen, auf dem Engelchen und Teufelchen eng aneinander gekuschelt lagen. Hin und wieder zuckte das Puschelschwänzchen des Teufelchens, aber ansonsten waren sie ganz ruhig.

"Sollen wir euch mal euer Bettchen aufbauen, ehe wir zum Pool gehen?" fragte Mario lächelnd.

"Wenn du das tun würdest?", sah das Engelchen ihn lieb an.

"Klar, machen wir", sagte Mario und rutschte vom Bett um zu seinem Koffer zu gelangen.

Er holte die gepolsterte Kiste heraus, legte das kleine Kissen hinein und stellte sie auf den Nachtschrank.

"Sieht gut aus", nickte Marco.

Das Engelchen flatterte mit den Flügeln und hob ab, drehte eine Runde und landete dann auf Marios Schulter. "Perfekt", lächelte es und küsste ihn kühl auf die Wange.

Auch das Teufelchen war zufrieden und hüpfte auf Marios andere Schulter.

"Alle bereit?", fragte Mario und stand auf. "Dann können wir ja los."

Marco nickte und öffnete die Tür. Sie hörten schon von hier aus, dass am Pool offenbar einiges los war. "Kevin ist da", grinste Marco breit.

"Ja, das ist deutlich", lachte Mario.

"Und ihr meint wirklich Kevin würde nicht zu Erik passen?" fragte das Teufelchen.

"Ich glaub nicht. Die beiden zusammen wären die reinste Katastrophe. Erik braucht jemanden... der ruhiger ist, irgendwie.“

"Hm... also ich find die beiden lustig zusammen!" sagte das Teufelchen schmollend.

"Aber Mario hat recht", überlegte das Engelchen, "die beiden passen irgendwie nicht."

"So und jetzt gucken wir erstmal in Ruhe, wer außer Kevin noch gekommen ist", meinte Marco.

Mario folgte ihm nach draußen, erst aus ihrem Zimmer raus, dann auch aus dem Haus zum Pool.

Tatsächlich saß Kevin auf einer der Liegen und offenbar hatte er Ron und Christoph mitgebracht.

"Hey", grüßten Marco und Mario ihn, dann winkten sie in den Pool, in dem die beiden anderen schon planschten.

"Ah ihr seid auch schon da!" freute sich Kevin.

"Ja, und wir haben Erik noch mitgebracht."

"Wollte Erik nicht zu Hause bleiben?"

"Er hat sich kurzfristig anders entschieden."

"Je mehr, desto lustiger", meinte Kevin grinsend.

"Ja, das ist wahr, und mit Erik kann man ja auch Spaß haben."

"Klar kann man das", sagte Erik, der plötzlich hinter ihnen stand.

"Oh", machte Kevin und drehte sich um. "Hey!"

"Hey", lachte Erik.

"Schön, dass du da bist. Mal gucken, wie viel wir noch werden."

"Na wir Dortmunder sind ja bis auf Roman komplett hier."

"Ja, aber der wollte endlich seine Ruhe haben. Und hatte schon vorher gebucht."

"Jaja, der alte Mann", grinste Erik.

"Mal sehen, wer sonst noch kommt..."

"Männer, wollt ihr was trinken?" rief Mats.

"Was gibts denn so?", brüllte Marco zurück.

"Den Cocktail von vorhin?"

"Der war gut - aber mach ihn nicht so stark, ich will noch mehr davon trinken!", bat Mario.

"Ok, für dich die Kindervariante", lachte Mats.

"Ich geb dir gleich Kindervariante!"

Marco lachte und sah dann zu Erik. "Wo hast du denn Juli gelassen?"

"Der war noch nicht fertig mit Duschen", zuckte Erik mit den Schultern. "Und das kann er ja alleine, da muss ich ihm nicht helfen."

"Sicher?" fragte Kevin skeptisch. "Er ist immerhin ein Blauer..."

"Zumindest ertrinken wird er nicht, und wenns zu lange dauert, kann ich ja mal gucken... nachfragen gehen."

"Oh er will gucken!" rief das Teufelchen und rieb sich die Hände. "Wir nehmen Julian!"

"Will er nicht", raunte Mario ihm zu.

"Doch will er! Und Julian ist vieeeeel ruhiger als Erik."

Marco grinste nur, als er das hörte.

Immerhin passte Juli eindeutig besser als Kevin oder Matze. Wenn man es so richtig überlegte... passten die beiden gar nicht so schlecht zusammen.

Julian war tatsächlich ziemlich ruhig. Und ein niedliches Kerlchen war er auch.

Sie waren im selben Alter, wohnten nicht weit voneinander - wenn sie ihr Verein nicht zu sehr voneinander trennte, wäre es nicht abwegig.

Blieb nur die Frage, ob Julian überhaupt auf Männer stand. Und die beiden sich überhaupt attraktiv fanden und mochten.

"Das finden wir schon noch raus", war das Engelchen sicher.

"So, die Getränke", sagte Mats der mit Benni und einem Tablett zu ihnen trat. "Der mit dem Schirmchen ist die spezielle Mario-Mischung", grinste er.

"Danke", lächelte Mario ihn an. "Ihr seid zu gut zu uns!"

"Alles für unseren Siegtorschützen", sagte Mats zwinkernd.

"Hey, sag das nicht so laut, der wird nur arrogant!"

Kevin schnaubte. "Wird? Guck mal in seinen Vertrag, da wird das glaub ich gleich unter Punkt 1 geführt."

"Aber das gilt nur, solange er in München ist, oder mit dem Verein unterwegs. Jetzt ist er doch total lieb..."

"Stimmt, wenn du bei ihm bist, benimmt er sich vorbildlich", lachte Erik Marco an.

"In Brasilien doch auch. Auch, bevor ich gekommen bin." Jedenfalls hoffte Marco das sehr.

"Ja, obwohl unser Kleiner da eher ein Trauerklößchen war", sagte Mats.

"Aber jetzt sind wir wieder glücklich", lächelte das Engelchen versonnen.

"Also dann lasst es euch mal schmecken", sagte Mats und hob sein Glas.

"Prost", hoben auch Mario und Marco die Gläser.

"Für mich auch noch was da?" fragte Julian der mit leicht feuchten Haaren zu ihnen trat.

"Hey", grüßte Mats ihn, "Komm mit, ich mix dir gleich noch einen."

"Super", lächelte Julian und begrüßte dann schnell Kevin, Ron und Chris.

Mit seinem Getränk gesellte er sich zu den anderen unter einen großen Sonnenschirm.

"Los Julian, stell dich zu Erik", rief das Teufelchen von Marios Schulter aus.

Natürlich hörte Julian es nicht.

"Macht was", verlangte das Teufelchen von Mario und Marco.

Marco zuckte leicht mit den Schultern, was sollte er denn machen?

"Also, dann lasst uns nochmal auf einen schönen Urlaub anstoßen", sagte Mats in diesem Moment.

Nickend hoben sie alle ihre Gläser. "Auf einen schönen Urlaub!"

"Mhm, der ist ja richtig lecker", lobte Ron Mats Cocktail. "Du besitzt ja ungeahnte Talente."

"Hab zu Weihnachten einen Cocktailkurs bekommen, der war echt gut", erzählte Mats.

"Damit bist wohl bei jeder Party gern gesehener Gast", grinste Matze. "Kann man dich buchen?"

Mats lachte. "Benni kann dir bestimmt erzählen, wo man den Kurs buchen kann."

"Nee, ich bin mit Küchendingen echt nicht gut. Aber meine Einweihungsparty in Dortmund steht ja noch an. Der Job als Barkeeper wär noch frei", lachte Matze.

"Na, mal sehen, was du so anbietest."

"Julian steht immer noch nicht neben Erik", beschwerte sich das Teufelchen bei Mario, den die Einweihungsparty von Matthias grad herzlich wenig interessierte.

"Ja, wir müssen ihn mal ein wenig in die Richtung schieben“, stimmte das Engelchen zu.

Mario sah das Engelchen an. Meinte es das ernst? Sollte er Julian jetzt wirklich zu Erik schubsen?

"Nicht schubsen, sondern... naja, da steht Matze zwischen, wenn wir den da wegkriegen... einfach mal ansprechen und irgendwas zeigen oder so?"

Marco seufzte tief bei Marios hilflosem Blick. Er überlegte einen Moment und sah schließlich Matthias an. "Hast du eigentlich schon Kevins neues Tattoo gesehen?" Wenn er Glück hatte, ging Matze nun zu Kevin und ließ sich dessen Tattoos auf der Schulter zeigen.

Gespannt beobachteten Engelchen und Teufelchen das Gespräch, und tatsächlich trat Matze zu Kevin und forderte ihn auf, "zeig mal!"

Allerdings stellte auch Erik sein Glas ab und ging näher zu Kevin um sich die Tattoos anzusehen, im Gegensatz zu Julian, der stehen blieb.

"Das ist nicht so...", begann das Engelchen sich auf seine zarte, zurückhaltende und freundliche Art zu schimpfen, während das Teufelchen gleich fluchte, "verdammte Scheiße, verfluchte..."

Mario verdrehte die Augen und sah Marco mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Erik liebte Tattoos genauso wie Marco, also war klar gewesen, dass er sich Kevins Neuerwerbungen auch würde ansehen wollen.

Auch Marco nahm die neuen Gemälde auf Kevins Schulter in Augenschein.

Mario sah stattdessen Julian an und grinste. "Du scheinst kein großer Tattoo-Liebhaber zu sein."

"Nee, nicht so. Und du auch nicht."

"Ich hab mal drüber nachgedacht und war auch mal mit Marco im Studio, aber bis jetzt hab ichs noch nicht über mich gebracht."

"Ich hab auch mal überlegt, aber irgendwie - keiner kann mir garantieren, dass es mir in 30 Jahren noch gefällt, und dann muss ich weiter damit leben. Und so viele Tattoos sehen einfach... nicht so gut aus."

"Ja... außerdem tut es weh."

Julian lachte leise. "Ja, das auch."

Mario sah zu Marco, der grad kritisch Kevins Schulter beäugte und offenbar mit Erik über den Schrifttyp diskutierte. "Aber an Marco sehen sie einfach sexy aus", sagte er leicht verträumt.

Julian grinste. "Sind ja nicht alle Tattoos scheiße."

"Eben. Muss nur der richtige Kerl sein", sagte Mario mit einem Zwinkern.

"Oder die richtige Frau. Wobei ich das mit Frauen und Tattoos noch etwas schwieriger finde."

"Mhm...", machte Mario nur. Damit war die Frage immer noch nicht eindeutig geklärt, ob Julian auch was mit Männern anfangen konnte.

Dass er sich nicht gleich eindeutig gegen Männer äußerte, konnte auch einfach darin begründet sein, dass er Mario nicht vor den Kopf stoßen wollte.

"Na Marco scheint das Tattoo ja ziemlich gut zu gefallen", meinte Julian, der mit einem Grinsen Marco Verrenkungen beobachtete, als er Kevins Schulter aus jedem Blickwinkel betrachtete.

"Hässlich ist es ja nicht. Ich weiß nur nicht, wo er die nächsten Titel unterbringen will..."

"Hat doch noch ne Schulter!"

"Stimmt", grinste Julian.

"Ich hoffe nur, er bringt meinen Freund nicht auf dumme Gedanken."

Julian lehnte sich leicht zu ihm. "Es ist fies, aber... er ist ja kein Weltmeister... da musst du dir keine Sorgen machen."

"Stimmt", murmelte Mario. "Und als wir mit Dortmund Meister geworden sind, war er noch nicht dabei..."

"Siehst du. Keine Sorge..."

"Na Juli, keine Lust auf Kevins Schulter?", unterbrach Erik plötzlich ihr Gespräch.

"Nee, hab ja noch genug Gelegenheit sie anzusehen."

Erik lachte leise. "Ja, du wirst nicht drum rum kommen. Kevin ist sehr stolz darauf!"

"Ja, dann lass ich ihm doch seinen Spaß und bewundere sie noch mal in Ruhe."

"Nein, nein, nein!" sagte das Teufelchen und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf. "Nicht Kevins Schulter, du sollst Erik bewundern!"

Mario fiel es schwer dabei nicht aufzulachen. "Das wird noch", wisperte er.

"Was wird noch?" fragte Erik.

"Dass Julchen sein Tattoo bewundert."

"Die andere Schulter ist übrigens für den Henkelpott reserviert", grinste Erik ihn an. "Den holen wir nämlich dieses Jahr und treten euch Bayern so richtig schön in den Hintern. Sagt Kevin."

Mario lachte auf. "Ihr wollt den Henkelpott holen? Na, ich weiß ja nicht..."

"Genau, wir holen ihn nämlich", sagte Julian. "Ihr wisst schon, wenn zwei sich streiten und so..."

"Und dann hast du ihn auf der Schulter?", fragte Erik.

"Ähm nein, hab ich schon Mario gesagt. Tattoos sind nicht meins."

"Okay, dann nicht. Aber dann lohnt es doch gar nicht, wenn ihr ihn holt!"

"Doch, ich werd nämlich ganz viele Fotos von uns beiden machen", grinste Julian.

"Aber auf Kevins Schulter würde er sich gut machen."

Julian schnaubte. "Ich weiß nicht..."

"Der Henkelpott, und vielleicht noch ein paar weitere Daten unter den anderen Pötten?"

"Ähm... hallo? Da hab ich auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden", sagte Mario.

"Du auch? Ihr hattet sie doch alle schon."

"Die kann man aber durchaus öfter als einmal gewinnen."

"Aber man sollte auch die anderen mal ranlassen."

"Ihr dürft alle mal zum streicheln kommen", grinste Mario breit.

"Pah", machte Erik nur, und Julian stimmte ihm zu. "Da glaubst nur du..."

"Und schon herrscht zwischen Dortmundern und Schalker die schönste Eintracht", sagte Mario.

"Solange es gegen euch geht", lachte Erik - und Engelchen und Teufelchen führten einen Freudentanz auf.

"Ja... der Feind meines Feindes und so", nickte Julian zustimmend.

"Eben, gegen euch muss man ja zusammenhalten", meinte Erik.

"Ja, so ist richtig und jetzt küss ihn!" rief das Teufelchen Erik zu.

Mario schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. So schnell ging das doch nicht!

"Hast du dir schon ausgesucht, wo wir heute Abend zum Essen hingehen?" fragte Erik Julian.

"Mats hat noch nicht die Möglichkeiten rausgerückt."

"Ey Mats!" rief Erik sofort. "Wo kann man hier gut essen?"

"Hmm... hauptsächlich einheimische Restaurants... eines mit Fisch, in einem gibts tolle Fleischgerichte..."

"Fleisch? Oder will jemand unbedingt Fisch?" fragte Julian in die Runde.

"Fleisch ist okay", kam es aus verschiedenen Ecken.

"Gut, dann ist das schon mal geklärt", lachte Erik. "Und mein Magen ist sehr zufrieden bei der Aussicht auf Fleisch."

"Dann hab ich ja richtig ausgewählt", meinte Julian.

Erik nickte und strahlte ihn an. "Für nen Schalker hast du nen guten Geschmack."

Julian erwiderte das Lächeln ein wenig unsicher.

"Küssen!" rief das Teufelchen erneut. "Jetzt macht schon."

Wieder schüttelte Mario ganz vorsichtig den Kopf, das war doch viel zu schnell.

"Alles klar hier?" fragte Marco, der plötzlich hinter Mario stand und sich an ihn schmiegte.

"Unwillkürlich schloss Mario kurz die Augen und lehnte sich an ihn. "Ja, klar."

Marco schlang die Arme um ihn und lehnte sein Kinn an seine Schulter

Inzwischen hatte Mario die Augen wieder auf und sah wieder zu Julian und Erik.

"Die beiden sehen gut zusammen aus", wisperte Marco so leise, dass nur Mario ihn hören konnte.

Mario nickte leicht, während Engelchen und Teufelchen ihm zustimmten.

"Meinst du da könnte was gehen?" fragte Marco, wobei sein Atem leicht über Marios Hals strich.

"Hmm", machte Mario zustimmend. "Vielleicht."

"Und wie sieht der Plan aus?" fragte Marco und küsste diesmal Marios warme Haut.

"Mal sehen. Erstmal beschnuppern lassen", überlegte Mario. Ein leichter, warmer Schauer zog durch seinen Körper.

"So?" fragte Marco und ließ seine Nase an Marios Hals entlanggleiten.

"Hmm", kam es ganz genießerisch von Mario. Er mochte jetzt nicht mehr über Erik und Julian nachdenken.

Er spürte, wie Marco lächelte und sich noch enger an ihn schmiegte.

"Ich liebe dich", wisperte Mario zärtlich.

"Ich dich auch", flüsterte Marco zurück.


	6. Nass

Im nächsten Moment fühlten sie zwei kräftige Hände, die sie schubsten und schoben, bis sie mit einem lauten Platsch im Pool landeten.

Prustend und Keuchend tauchten sie wieder auf. "Ey, wer war das?" rief Marco.

"Niemand", lachte Kevin.

"Wenn ich dich erwische!"

"Was dann?", fragte Kevin scheinheilig.

"Oh, die Rache wird groß sein", drohte Marco.

"Ich freu mich drauf", lachte Kevin.

"Mario, geht es dir gut?" fragte das Engelchen besorgt und flatterte um Mario herum.

"Ja, klar", nickte Mario. "Wo ist das Teufelchen?"

"Hier!" rief das Teufelchen, das in Badehose neben Marios Kopf schwamm.

"Gut", nickte Mario erleichtert.

"Also wirklich Jungs, in Klamotten in den Pool, das macht man doch nicht", grinste Mats

"Es tut uns leid", spielte Marco geknickt. "Sollen wir uns gleich hier ausziehen? Ich hab aber keine Badehose an..."

"Nein!" rief Kevin sofort. "Ich wollte euch abkühlen, nicht euer Vorspiel unterstützen."

"Vorspiel? Kevin, du musst noch viel lernen!"

Erik lachte auf. "Stimmt. Das war doch harmlos. Die Hände waren an völlig ungefährlichen Stellen, sie waren angezogen..."

"Danke, so genau will ich das gar nicht wissen!"

"Nicht? Du hast dich einfach so angehört, als bräuchtest du ne Nachhilfestunde."

"Du willst mir etwas beibringen, Kleiner?"

Erik zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Du könntest viel von mir lernen, aber... Sorry Kevin, du bist nicht mein Typ."

"Du bist dir so sicher, dass ich was von dir lernen könnte - wenn ich denn wollte?"

"Nein, nein, wir wollen nicht Kevin", rief das Teufelchen. "Du sollst dich doch um Julian kümmern. Mario, mach was!"

Mario überlegte kurz, dann schwamm er auf die beiden zu. "Wollt ihr weiter rumquatschen oder auch ins Wasser?"

"Ich kann noch nicht, wegen der Schulter", sagte Kevin bedauernd.

"Wann darfst du denn wieder?", wollte Marco wissen.

"Zwei, drei Tage muss ich noch warten", sagte Kevin.

"Na das geht ja. Und sieht ja auch alles gut aus."

Kevin grinste. "Das Studio arbeitet ja auch gut, weißt du ja selbst."

Marco nickte und strich sich gedankenverloren über den linken Unterarm. Er hatte Kevin damals sein eigenes Tattoo Studio empfohlen und war auch dabei gewesen, als er sich den Namen seines kleinen Bruder hatte stechen lassen.

"Und die zwei Tage ohne Planschen werde ich auch schon noch überstehen", meinte Kevin.

"Du spielst den Aufseher", lachte Marco.

"Ich soll auf euch aufpassen? Das macht mal schön alleine - ich guck mir lieber mal den Strand an."

"Oh ich komm mit", meinte Chris und auch Ron und Matze nickten.

"Dann mal los, damit wir zum Essen wieder da sind", nickte Kevin und sah dann zu Mats. "Welche Richtung kann man empfehlen?"

"Links oder rechts", grinste Mats.

"Geradeaus wirds nass, was?", scherzte Kevin trocken. "Also los, dann können wir dir hinterher ja erzählen, wie es hier aussieht."

"Bis später und viel Spaß!" riefen Mario und Marco.

Sie planschten weiter, das Engelchen über ihnen in der Luft, das Teufelchen neben ihnen im Wasser - inzwischen, wieder mit Schwimmflügeln, als es etwas wilder geworden war, hatte es ein paar Tropfen Wasser ins Gesicht bekommen, und das war ihm noch immer nicht geheuer.

"Jungs, ich geh mir mal ne Badehose anziehen", grinste Julian die beiden an, die ja komplett angezogen im Pool gelandet waren.

"Sollten wir vielleicht auch... wurden vom Bademeister", sah Marco zu Mats, "ja schon verwarnt."

"Also raus und umziehen?"

"Wär angenehmer, oder?" Marco schwamm zum Beckenrand, gefolgt von Mario, der noch gewartet hatte, dass das Teufelchen sich an seinen Haaren festhielt um mit aus dem Wasser zu kommen.

"Dann zieh ich mich auch um", meinte Mats.

"Und dann treffen wir uns gleich wieder hier", beschloss Mario.

Julian und Erik nickten und gemeinsam betraten sie das Haus und liefen die Treppe hoch. Vor ihren Zimmern trennten sie sich dann.

"Das ist gut, das ist gut", jubelte das Teufelchen. "Jetzt nur noch abschließen!"

"Wir schließen die beiden nicht ein", sagte Mario leise.

"Aber dann würden sie viel Zeit haben sich kennenzulernen!"

"Das heißt aber immer noch nicht, dass sie sich verlieben würden", wisperte Marco und zog Mario dann in ihr Zimmer. "Wir wissen doch immer noch nicht, ob Juli überhaupt auf Männer steht. Und ob Erik auf Juli steht."

"Dann solltet ihr das mal rauskriegen", stemmte das Teufelchen die Fäustchen in die Hüfte. "So viel Zeit haben wir hier nicht."

"Und wie sollen wir das rauskriegen? Wir können ja schlecht direkt fragen."

"Na klar könnt ihr das!", fand das Teufelchen, während das Engelchen Mario recht gab, "das muss man vorsichtig anfangen."

"Ich denke bei Erik wird es etwas einfacher", überlegte Marco. "Da wissen wir ja immerhin, dass er schwul ist. Aber wie finden wir das bei Julian raus?"

"Fragen, sonst erfahren wir es nie!" Für das Teufelchen war das eine klare Sache.

"Sowas fragt man nicht einfach", sagte Mario.

"Führt ein Gespräch mit ihm, ganz nebenbei. Erzähl ihm, wie schön es ist, dass ihr wieder zusammen seid", riet das Engelchen.

Mario nickte langsam. Vielleicht klappte das ja tatsächlich.

"Vielleicht erzählt er dann ja auch was", nickte Marco, der sich gerade sein nasses T-Shirt über den Kopf zerrte.

"Ich hatte es vorhin ja schon ein bisschen probiert, aber da hat er doch sehr ausweichend geantwortet", sagte Mario, während er seinen Blick über Marcos nackten Oberkörper gleiten ließ.

"Das war ja zu kurz, und es waren zu viele Leute dabei", versuchte das Engelchen zu erklären, während das Teufelchen ihm zuflüsterte, wie toll sich Marcos Haut doch anfühlte.

Mario nickte ziemlich abgelenkt und streckte unwillkürlich eine Hand nach Marco aus.

"Genau, fass ihn an", ermunterte ihn das Teufelchen. "Er sieht so heiß aus."

Marco lachte leise. "Findest du, ja?" fragte er das Teufelchen zwinkernd.

"Finden wir", betonte das Teufelchen. "Wir sind ja irgendwie... ein Teil von Mario. Zumindest, was sowas angeht, haben wir denselben Geschmack."

Mario nickte und trat nun endlich den Schritt auf Marco zu, der ihn so nah an ihn heranbrachte, dass er ihn berühren konnte.

Engelchen und Teufelchen saßen lächelnd auf seiner Schulter und hielten sich an den Händen.

Marco lächelte und zupfte an Marios nassem Shirt. "Das sieht sehr sehr sexy aus, Mr. Wet-Tshirt."

"Soll ich es für dich anlassen - Mr. No-T-Shirt?"

"Ein bisschen vielleicht", grinste Marco und zog Mario an sich.

Interessanterweise fühlte sich das kühle, klebende T-Shirt ziemlich heiß an, fand er.

Und Marios Keuchen zeigte, dass es ihm wohl ebenso dabei ging.

Der kalte Stoff wärmte sich zwischen ihnen schnell an, dafür war Marios Rücken noch immer kalt.

Allerdings registrierte Mario das nur nebenbei. Er hatte inzwischen die Arme um Marco geschlungen und näherte sich nun dessen Lippen mit seinen.

Marco zog ihn langsam in Richtung Bett, wo sie sich einfach fallen ließen.

"Ihr seid doch nass", protestierte das Engelchen

"Trocknet schon wieder", erklärte Mario, dann küsste er Marco zärtlich.

Marco schloss die Augen und ließ sich in den Kuss fallen.

Der nasse Stoff fühlte sich noch immer unsagbar erotisch an, also strich er eher darüber als darunter über Marios Rücken.

Marios Hände waren irgendwie auf seinem Hintern gelandet, auch dort über dem Stoff der nassen Shorts.

Er presste seine Hüfte eng an Marcos, immer noch von dem nassen Stoff getrennt.

Marco keuchte leicht und bewegte seine Hüfte ebenfalls, so dass sich sein Körper an Marios rieb.

Mit geschlossenen Augen küssten sie sich - bis es an ihre Tür klopfte.


	7. Ein unmoralisches Angebot

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, öffnete sich die Tür und Erik schaute ins Zimmer. "Wusste ich es doch!" rief er.

"Erik!" machte Mario erschrocken und richtete sich auf Marco auf.

"Also erstens: abschließen", grinste Erik. "Und zweitens: ihr seid ja noch gar nicht umgezogen!"

"Erstens: Warten, bis man reingerufen wird", knurrte Marco. "Und zweitens: Wir hatten besseres zu tun!"

"Wisst ihr, wie viel Zeit der Menschen mit warten verschwendet?" fragte Erik. "Außerdem wollten wir schwimmen."

"Wir können auch zusammen was anderes machen", lachte das Teufelchen fies, und weil es so dicht an Marios Ohr saß, wiederholte der das gleich.

Erik stockte, dann riss er die Augen auf. "Ähm... also... ich... ich fühl mich geschmeichelt. Glaub ich zumindest. Aber... naja... Juli ist auch noch da und..."

"Wie - Juli ist auch noch da?", fragte Marco sofort nach.

"Na... der will ja hier bestimmt nicht... mitmachen", sagte Erik. "Und ich auch nicht. Ich hab euch beide ja schrecklich lieb, aber... mehr als zwei Männer gehören nicht in ein Bett."

"Das Bett ist breit, da passen mehr rein", behauptete Marco. "Und - weißt du, dass Juli nicht mitmachen würde?"

"Also das ist vermutlich das merkwürdigste Gespräch, das ich je mit euch geführt hab", sagte Erik und schloss die Tür hinter sich. "Was habt ihr denn plötzlich mit Juli?"

"Wieso - du hast mit ihm angefangen", meinte Mario scheinheilig - wie das Teufelchen es ihm eingeflüstert hatte.

"Ihr wolltet mich ins Bett zerren!"

"Quatsch, das war nur... ähm...", begann Mario, dann half ihm Marco weiter. "War so schon peinlich genug... muss man sich ja rausreden..."

Erik schnaubte. "Ihr beiden seid mir ja welche. Erst wollt ihr mir an die Wäsche und jetzt rudert ihr zurück. Was hättet ihr eigentlich gemacht, wenn ich ja gesagt hätte?"

"Dich bestimmt nicht von der Bettkante gestoßen", zuckte Marco mit den Schultern. Das Engelchen war zwar nicht ganz einverstanden, wurde aber vom Teufelchen überstimmt. "Hätte Spaß gemacht, und befreundet sind wir ja mit ihm."

Erik schüttelte den Kopf und grinste schief. "Sowas ist nie ne gute Idee Marco. Wir sind Freunde und das soll auch so bleiben. Und ich will mich nicht in eure Beziehung drängen. Also... kommt ihr mit oder bleibt ihr hier?"

"Schade", maulte das Teufelchen, wobei das Engelchen doch sehr erleichtert schien.

"Wir kommen", sagte Marco. "Aber... was war denn das nun mit Juli, hm?"

"Was soll mit ihm sein?", fragte Erik zurück.

"Na du hast ihn doch ins Gespräch gebracht", sagte Mario. "So... aus heiterem Himmel. Ich mein, er ist ja schon ganz niedlich, ne?"

"Ja, ist er", nickte Erik.

"Ha, ich wusste es doch", freute sich das Teufelchen.

Marco grinste breit, als er das hörte. Das war doch endlich mal ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung.

"Also, ich warte draußen dass ihr euch umzieht", kündigte Erik an.

"Wir beeilen uns auch", versprach Mario.

"Danke..."

Erik sah die beiden noch einen Moment an, schüttelte dann den Kopf und verließ das Zimmer.

Er schloss die Tür hinter sich, so dass Marco und Mario sich beim Umziehen ungestört - und ungehört - unterhalten konnten.

"Damit wissen wir jetzt immerhin, dass Erik was mit Julchen anfangen könnte", sagte Marco.

"Zumindest findet er ihn nicht abstoßend."

"Er findet ihn niedlich!" rief das Teufelchen dazwischen.

"Okay, er findet ihn niedlich."

"Du findest Mario auch niedlich", sagte das Teufelchen und deutete mit dem Puschelschwanz auf Marco.

"Und ich dich...", lächelte das Engelchen errötend.

Das Teufelchen drehte sich sofort um und begann den Puschelschwanz ein wenig verlegen hin und her zu bewegen.

Kurzentschlossen flatterte das Engelchen die kurze Strecke zum Teufelchen.

Das Teufelchen lächelte schon fast schüchtern.

Vorsichtig trat das Engelchen einen Schritt auf das Teufelchen zu und griff seine Händchen.

Der Puschelschwanz des Teufelchens bewegte sich hektischer - ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass es sehr aufgeregt war.

Und auch die Flügelchen des Engelchens zuckten.

Mario und Marco hielten fast den Atem als sie die beiden kleinen Wesen beobachteten.

Ganz vorsichtig und zurückhaltend sahen sie sich an.

Das Teufelchen trat vorsichtig einen Schritt näher und legte seinen Puschelschwanz sanft um das Engelchen.

Das Engelchen lächelte sanft, engelsgleich, und lehnte sich an das Teufelchen, umarmte es zärtlich.

Mario seufzte tief und lehnte sich instinktiv an Marcos Seite.

Die beiden zeigten sich nicht oft so und waren immer so sehr zurückhalten, aber man merkte, wie tief ihre Liebe war.

Ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür zerstörte diesen kleinen, zauberhaften Moment. "Ey Jungs, wie lange kann es denn bitte dauern, ne Badehose anzuziehen?"

"Moment noch!", rief Mario, aber es nützte nichts, das Engelchen zuckte zusammen, und auch das Teufelchen ließ seine Ärmchen sinken. Sie sahen sich nur einmal ganz kurz an, dann flatterte das Engelchen los auf Marios Schulter, "Komm, zieh dich schnell um, du wirst ganz kalt und erkältest dich noch. Und außerdem wartet Erik auf euch."

Seufzend rutschten Mario und Marco vom Bett und zogen sich schnell um.

Das Teufelchen kletterte auf Marios Schulter, und schon waren sie fertig.

"So du Nervensäge, da sind wir", sagte Marco, als er die Tür öffnete.

"Schön. Dann kommt runter - die anderen sind schon im Wasser."

Mario und Marco folgten Erik zum Pool, der tatsächlich schon gut besucht war.

Bis auf diejenigen, die am Strand waren, schienen alle im Pool zu planschen.

"Ah, da seid ihr ja", sagte Julian. "Erik hatte schon Sorge, dass ihr beiden den Weg aus eurem Zimmer nicht findet."

"Keine Sorge, wir sind ja schon da. Haben ja noch die Nächte...", grinste Marco.

"Hoffentlich sind die Wände gut isoliert", murmelte Julian.

"Wir sind nicht so laut!", protestierte Mario.

"Wärst du Pinocchio müssten wir die Spitze deiner Nase jetzt im nächsten Ort suchen", sagte Mats trocken.

"Ihr sollt ja nicht lauschen!"

"Außerdem seid ihr ja nur neidisch", behauptete Marco.

"Danke ich habe ein erfülltes Sexualleben", bemerkte Mats trocken.

"Jungs, Wasserball?" fragte Julian ziemlich brutal dazwischen.

"Ja, Wasserball", lachte Mario und sprang ins Wasser.

Juli sah ziemlich erleichtert aus, dass sein Themenwechsel funktioniert hatte.

Die nächste Stunde, anderthalb, hatten sie viel Spaß beim Wasserballspielen und planschen.

Irgendwann kamen auch die Jungs vom Strandrundgang wieder und nahmen in den Liegen um den Pool platz um das Wasserballspiel zu kommentieren.

Damit machte das Spiel gleich noch mehr Spaß, denn gerade Kevins Kommentare waren witzig.

Schließlich waren sie alle erschöpft und verließen nach und nach den Pool. Mats warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. "Wie siehts aus, wollen wir uns in ner Stunde hier treffen und dann zum Essen gehen?"

"Mario und Marco kriegen nur zehn Minuten", schlug Erik vor.

"Du darfst sie gern beaufsichtigen, wenn du das möchtest", sagte Mats grinsend.

"Ähm - nee, danke..."

Mats lachte und sah Mario und Marco an. "Ich nehm an, ne Stunde reicht euch, oder?"

"Ja, wir beeilen uns", lachte Marco.

"Wer unpünktlich ist, bekommt nichts zu essen", drohte Benni.

"Wir schaffen das schon", meinte Mario. "Wir können auch schnell."

Erik verdrehte die Augen und sah Julian leidend an. "Diesmal klopfst du, um sie abzuholen."

"Willst du sie nicht noch mal überraschen?"

"Nein! Aber vielleicht bekommst du ja auch so ein nettes Angebot wie ich vorhin."

"Angebot?", fragte Julian gleich nach.

Erik grinste und legte Julian einen Arm um die Schulter. "Weißt du Kleiner, ich glaube dafür bist du noch zu jung."

"Wofür? Außerdem bin ich nicht SO jung!"

"Da streiten sich zwei Milchbubis wer der der größere Milchbubi ist", grinste Mats.

"Ja, ist schon nett anzusehen", grinste Marco.

Julian und Erik drehten die Köpfe und warfen Marco und Mats einen funkelnden Blick zu.

"Na, los, sonst kriegt ihr nichts zu essen ab!", scheuchte Mats sie.

"Jawoll Chef!" rief Kevin fröhlich und nach und nach verschwanden die Jungs in ihren Häusern um sich in Ruhe umzuziehen.

Marco und Mario genossen kurz die Zweisamkeit, küssten sich schnell, duschten aber einzeln und zogen sich auch recht schnell um.

"Wir sollten mal gucken, dass wir Juli mal allein erwischen", sagte Mario.

"Ja, und dann sagen wir ihm, dass er mit Erik zusammenkommen muss!", meinte das Teufelchen.

"Wir horchen ihn erstmal aus, ob er Erik überhaupt so mag", schüttelte Marco den Kopf. "Ich glaub bei Julchen brauchen wir ein bisschen Fingerspitzengefühl, sonst macht der dicht."

"Ja, der ist ganz lieb und so ruhig, der kriegt noch angst", meinte das Engelchen mitfühlend.

"Viel Erfahrung wird er nicht haben", sagte Mario nachdenklich.

"Weder mit Männern noch mit Frauen, würd ich schätzen", meinte Marco.

"Meinst du, dass Erik der Richtige für ihn wäre? Du kennst ihn ja doch besser als ich."

"Ich könnte es mir schon vorstellen. Er bräuchte einen Freund, der auf ihn eingeht, der nicht zu forsch ist, und mit dem er auch reden kann - nicht nur Spaß haben."

"Natürlich ist Erik der Richtige", rief das Teufelchen. "Wir haben Julian schließlich für ihn ausgesucht!"

"Aber wir wissen nicht, ob das mit den beiden wirklich klappt."

"Warum denn nicht?"

"Da gehört mehr dazu - sonst wäre ich mit Erik zusammengekommen", versuchte Marco zu erklären.

Engelchen und Teufelchen schüttelten sofort den Kopf. "Du gehörst zu Mario."

"Ja, eben. Wer weiß, ob Julchen - oder Erik - nicht auch zu jemand anderen gehören?"

Das Teufelchen verschränkte die Arme und schüttelte erneut den Kopf. "Die beiden gehören zusammen!"

"Und das weißt du so genau?"

"Ja. Ihr wolltet Matze nicht. Und Kevin nicht. Und Christoph nicht. Und Erik findet Julian süß", zählte das Teufelchen auf. "Ihr müsst es ihnen nur noch sagen, dann wird das schon!"

"Wir können es zumindest mal versuchen", meinte Marco.

Mario nickte. "Aber nicht mehr heute Abend. Heute Abend essen wir schön und morgen früh schnappen wir uns Julchen und gehen mal mit ihm ein bisschen am Strand spazieren."

"Aber wirklich machen", sah das Engelchen ihn mit großen Augen an.

"Versprochen", sagte Mario und lächelte das Engelchen liebevoll an.

"Danke", erwiderte das Engelchen das Lächeln.

Ein vorsichtiges Klopfen ertönte an ihrer Tür. "Ähm... seid ihr angezogen?" rief Julian.

"Ja, sind wir", grinste Mario, "Kannst reinkommen."

Immer noch mit deutlicher Vorsicht öffnete Julian die Tür und spähte ins Zimmer. "Ah gut", sagte er lächelnd. "Ihr seid tatsächlich angezogen. Erik meinte ja, ihr reißt euch sofort die Kleider vom Leib, wenn ihr im Zimmer seid"

"Aber wir würden dich dann bestimmt nicht reinlassen", meinte Marco.

"Erik meinte auch, ihr würdet nie abschließen."

"Aber wenn ihr wartet, dass wir euch reinrufen, dann kann euch gar nichts passieren", versprach ihm Mario.

"Hm", machte Julian. "Wär ne Maßnahme."

"Eben. Aber jetzt sind wir ja angezogen und fertig."

"Na dann mal los, ich hab Hunger."

"Ich auch. Also, los..." Mario guckte kurz, ob Engelchen und Teufelchen bei ihm waren, dann nahm er Geld und Handy mit und folgte Julian nach draußen.

Marco folgte ihnen und gemeinsam trafen sie unten ein, wo die meisten anderen schon warteten.


	8. Genießen

"Wir warten noch auf Kevin", informierte Mats sie.

"Was macht der denn noch so lange?", fragte Erik ungeduldig

"Sich schön?"

"Noch schöner...?", knurrte Julian ungeduldig.

"Dortmunder halt", sagte Benni zu Julian.

"Deiner auch so?"

Benni nickte leidend. "Bis Mats zufrieden mit seinen Haaren ist..."

"Aber mit Kevins Haaren kann man doch gar nicht soviel machen..."

"Fragst du mich jetzt wirklich, was Kevin vor dem Spiegel macht?" fragte Benni grinsend. "Weißt du, es gibt Dinge, die will ich persönlich gar nicht wissen."

"Okay... nee, ich auch eher nicht", murmelte Julian.

"Ah und da kommt er ja auch endlich", sagte Chris erleichtert.

"Puh, wir müssen nicht verhungern."

"Jetzt hetzt doch nicht so", sagte Kevin. "Wir haben Urlaub!"

"Und Hunger!", betonte Christoph.

Kevin zuckte mit den Schultern, schob eine Hand in seine Hosentasche und zog zwei zerdrückte Schokobons hervor, die er Christoph hinhielt. "Hier. Aber sag’s nicht weiter, man soll nämlich keine Süßigkeiten vor dem Essen naschen", grinste er.

"Danke", grinste Christoph ihn an und steckte einen der Schokobons in den Mund, den zweiten packte er auch schon mal aus.

"Den Trick muss ich mir merken", sagte Erik lachend.

"Was bei Lenny hilft, hilft auch bei hungrigen Fußballspielern", grinste Kevin.

Mats verdrehte die Augen. "Abmarsch Jungs!" rief er.

"Wo lang? Zu Fuß? Wie weit?", fragten die Jungs durcheinander.

Benni lachte, als er Mats Gesicht sah. "Also, jeder nimmt jetzt mal seinen Zimmernachbarn an die Hand und dann stellen wir uns in einer Reihe auf - wie die Entchen!", rief er grinsend. Ganz vorne griff Mats demonstrativ nach Bennis, Mario griff nach Marcos Hand, und direkt vor ihnen tastete Erik etwas zögerlich nach Julians.

"Jaaa!" rief das Teufelchen begeistert und klatschte in die Hände. Dann sah er Mario an. "Siehst du, so geht das! Benni kann das!"

"Na, erstmal abwarten, das ist erst der erste Schritt. Außerdem wolltet Ihr Erik verkuppeln", erinnerte Mario das Teufelchen leise an ihre Wette.

"Ja, also wollt ihr das auch", sagte das Teufelchen.

"Aber wer gewinnt denn, wenn die beiden zusammen kommen?"

"Wir gewinnen alle, weil wir Erik und Julian glücklich gemacht haben", sagte das Engelchen.

"Okay, Engelchen... wenn Erik und Julian glücklich sind", stimmte das Teufelchen nicht ganz überzeugt zu. "Immerhin zieht Julian seine Hand nicht weg.“

Das Teufelchen hatte Recht, auch wenn Julian ein wenig unschlüssig aussah, wie er das ganze finden sollte. Aber sobald sie das Grundstück verließen, ließen sich die Jungs auch schon wieder los und gingen nun locker nebeneinander her in die Richtung, die Mats ihnen zeigte.

Bis zu dem Restaurant war es nicht weit, und darin war es ziemlich eng - es war eher eine Art Bar, in der auch viele Einheimische aßen, und es dauerte etwas, bis sie genügend Tische zusammengeschoben hatten um gemeinsam zu essen.

Die Speisekarte war übersichtlich, wie nicht anders zu erwarten war, aber sie alle wurden fündig. Schon bald duftete es köstlich aus der Küche, die Mägen knurrten gewaltig, bis endlich das Essen aufgefahren wurde.

Mats hatte nicht übertrieben: das Essen war großartig. Angefangen von der gemischten Vorspeisenplatte, die sie sich teilten, bis über die Hauptgerichte.

Dazu gab es hausgemachten Landwein, der einfach wunderbar war.

Sie saßen bis spät in den Abend in der Bar, ehe sie zurück zu ihrem Urlaubsdomizil gingen.

Diesmal gingen sie nicht im Pulk, sondern in kleinen Grüppchen - einige wollten auf direktem Wege zurück, einige noch durch das Dorf schlendern, einige zum Meer.

Mario und Marco machten den Umweg über den Strand. Es war dunkel und niemand zu sehen, so dass sie Hand in Hand am Wasser entlang gingen.

Es war fast windstill, nur ganz leise plätscherten die kleinen Wellen an den Strand - es war traumhaft schön.

"Lass uns einen Moment hier hinsetzen", bat Mario.

"Au ja, Sandschlacht!", jubelte das Teufelchen.

Marco lachte. "Ja, spiel du mal Sandschlacht, Mario und ich setzen uns hier ganz gemütlich hin." In der Tat sprang das Teufelchen von Marios Schulter in den weichen Sand und begann fröhlich mit dem Sand um sich zu werfen, eine Sanddusche zu nehmen und darin zu baden.

Mario und Marco setzten sich währenddessen und schmiegten sich eng aneinander. Marco legte einen Arm um Marios Schulter und hielt ihn so fest.

Irgendwann merkte Mario, wie das Engelchen von seiner Schulter zum Teufelchen flatterte, und der Sandregen an seiner Seite hörte auf.

Mario bewegte sich leicht, dann sah er zur Seite, wo er Engelchen und Teufelchen vermutete.

Die beiden saßen ganz einträchtig in einer Sandmulde und sahen sich zärtlich an.

Mario lächelte und kuschelte sich unwillkürlich noch mehr an Marcos Körper. Es war so schön... sie waren glücklich, und Engelchen und Teufelchen ebenfalls.

Und wenn sie es nun noch schafften Erik und Julian zu verkuppeln...

"Nicht denken", bat Marco leise und küsste Mario zärtlich.

Mario schloss die Augen und genoss Marcos Kuss, der noch ein bisschen nach dem leckeren Wein und den Gewürzen ihres Essens schmeckte.

Der Mond schien auf sie herunter, das Wasser plätscherte noch immer, der Sand war weich unter ihnen, es war wirklich wie im Märchen.

Erst als der Wind merklich auffrischte, standen sie wieder auf um zurück zu den Ferienhäusern zu gehen. Engelchen und Teufelchen hatten es sich wieder auf Marios Schulter gemütlich gemacht.

"Das ist doch echter Urlaub", lächelte Mario und strahlte Marco an. Ebenso strahlten sich Engelchen und Teufelchen an.

"Nicht mehr traurig, dass wir nicht auf deiner FKK-Insel sind?" fragte Marco grinsend.

"Wir können ja gleich im Zimmer FKK machen. Und... morgen Abend, wenn keiner mehr am Meer ist."

Marcos Augen blitzten auf. "Klingt sehr vielversprechend. Wir schließen aber diesmal ab, ja?"

"Den Strand?", fragte Mario mit einem Lachen.

"Ähm... den auch, aber ich meinte eigentlich unser Zimmer", grinste Marco.

"Das ist auch gemütlich", lächelte Mario, während das Teufelchen widersprach, "am Strand ist es vieeel spannender."

"Der Strand kommt morgen, jetzt will ich ein schönes weiches Bett", sagte Marco.

"Ein schönes weiches Bett ist auch nicht zu verachten", meinte das Engelchen. "Ist auch viel sicherer als hier am Strand."

"Hm", brummte das Teufelchen. "Na gut. Aber morgen gehen wir wieder an den Strand!"

"Ja, natürlich. Und auch in den Pool."

"Und wir sprechen mit Erik. Und Julian!" rief das Teufelchen.

"Ja, erstmal mit Julian - nicht, dass wir Erik Hoffnungen machen, und dann will Julian gar nicht", schlug das Engelchen vor.

"Das ist ein guter Gedanke", nickte Mario.

"Also hoch", scheuchte das Teufelchen sie auf. "Ich will in mein gemütliches Bett!"

Wenig später waren sie an ihrem Feriendomizil eingetroffen. Im Haus war es recht ruhig. Einige der Jungs saßen noch zusammen in der Bar, mit Bierflaschen vor sich, aber die meisten waren wohl schon auf ihren Zimmern.

"Nacht Jungs", riefen sie dem Grüppchen an der Bar zu, dann verzogen sie sich schnell nach oben. "Viel Spaß", wünschte Kevin und grinste fies.

"Bist ja nur neidisch", grinste Marco zurück.

"Nicht auf dich und nicht auf Mario", konterte Kevin.

"Weil du nicht weißt, was gut ist", sagte Marco und gab Mario demonstrativ einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

"Och, das weiß ich sehr wohl", grinste Kevin.

"Komm Schatz, dem Jungen ist nicht mehr zu helfen", sagte Marco und zog Mario dann hinter sich her die Treppe hoch.

Das Teufelchen lachte leise, während sie in ihr Zimmer gingen.

Marco schloss schnell ab und sah dann Mario an. "So, jetzt sollten wir ungestört sein."

"Das ist schön", lächelte das Engelchen. Es blieb bei Mario, bis der sich bettfertig gemacht hatte und unter der Decke lag, dann flatterte es zum Teufelchen ins Bett.

"Gute Nacht ihr beiden", sagte Marco leise.

"Gute Nacht", wünschte das Engelchen, das die ganze Nacht mit einem Ohr über sie wachen würde.

"Nacht ihr zwei", flüsterte auch Mario. "Hab euch lieb."

"Wir dich auch", wisperte das Engelchen ganz zärtlich, und das Teufelchen fügte hinzu, "dich auch, Marco!"

"Ich euch auch", sagte Marco und kletterte dann zu Mario ins Bett. "Und dich hab ich auch lieb", flüsterte er seinem Freund ins Ohr.

"Hmm", machte der genießerisch, Marcos Atem an seiner Wange und die leisen Worte fühlten sich gut an.

Außerdem spürte er, dass sein Freund offenbar komplett nackt ins Bett gekrochen war. Er selbst hatte seine Shorts angelassen und ärgerte sich jetzt darüber.

"Mhm... wollten wir nicht FKK im Zimmer...?" fragte Marco an seinem Ohr.

"Ja, wollten wir", murmelte Mario und stand wieder auf um die Shorts auszuziehen. Sofort saß das Engelchen hellwach auf dem Rand der Pappkiste, die ihr Bett war.

"Es ist alles gut", grinste Mario es an.

"Ich weiß, aber du könntest über eine Teppichfalte stolpern." Das Engelchen war besorgt wie immer, schließlich war es für Marios Wohlergehen verantwortlich, und es machte sich immer große Vorwürfe, wenn ihm doch einmal etwas passierte.

Mario lächelte nur und zog sich schnell die Shorts aus, dann legte er sich zurück ins Bett.

Auch das Engelchen konnte sich jetzt wieder an das Teufelchen kuscheln.

"Mhm besser", murmelte Marco, als er Marios nackten Körper an sich zog.

"Ja, viel besser", meinte Mario leise und küsste ihn.

"Kleidung wird wirklich überbewertet", wisperte Marco, als er über Marios Bauch strich.

"Oh ja - das sollten wir den Jungs auch mal klar machen."

Marco lachte leise. "Und dann gründen wir hier ne Nacktkommune?"

"Oh ja, immer schöne Männer vor Augen - und dich im Bett", grinste Mario.

"Gut, solange du die anderen nur anguckst, aber weißt wo gegessen wird, bin ich einverstanden", sagte Marco zwinkernd.

"Klar weiß ich das", lächelte Mario und küsste ihn zärtlich.

Ganz langsam küssten sie sich und streichelten dabei über nackte Haut.

Mario genoss es so sehr, diese Ruhe, diese Zärtlichkeit, die Tatsache, dass sie zusammen sein konnten.

Dieses Jahr der Trennung war immer noch in seinen Gedanken präsent. Vermutlich genoss er deshalb jeden Kuss, jede Berührung von Marco so intensiv - weil er so lange auf sie hatte verzichten müssen.

Es würde anders werden, da war er sich sicher. Sie wussten, worauf sie sich einließen - und würden auch mal Regeln brechen um sich zu sehen. Er würde ein paar Mal mehr auf das Teufelchen hören.

"Woran denkst du?" wisperte Marco gegen Marios Lippen.

"Wir werden es schaffen", erwiderte Mario ebenso leise.

Marco nickte. "Werden wir. Wir lassen diese blöde Entfernung nicht nochmal unsere Beziehung zerstören."

"Und jetzt genießen wir erstmal diesen Urlaub."

Marco lächelte. "Das werden wir. In vollen Zügen."

"Und jetzt vor allem", kündigte Mario an und schob sich dichter an ihn.

"Mhm", machte Marco und schob seine Hand zwischen ihre Körper, bis er Marios harten Schwanz mit seinen Fingern berührte.

"Oh ja", raunte Mario. Marco war so geschickt und wusste immer ganz genau, wie und wo er ihn anfassen musste.

"Darauf warte ich schon den ganzen Tag", wisperte Marco.

"Dann darfst du dich jetzt bedienen."

"Und ich darf machen, was ich will?"

"Ja, darfst du."

"Was für ein Angebot", grinste Marco.

"Dann mach mal", forderte Mario ihn auf.

"Hey, ich genieße!", lachte Marco und bewegte dabei seine Finger an Marios Schwanz.

"Ja, genieß", raunte Mario heiser.

Marco zwinkerte ihm zu, dann ließ er sich langsam nach unten gleiten.

"Hmm", knurrte Mario genießerisch, er ahnte schon was jetzt kam.

Kurz unter seinem Bauchnabel berührten Marcos Lippen ihn. Er fühlte sofort, wie sich sein Schwanz weiter aufstellte.

Und auch Marco musste das spüren, denn seine Finger hielten ihn immer noch leicht umschlossen.

"Du bist so heiß", raunte er dann auch ehe er sich wieder nach unten beugte um seinen Bauch wieder zu küssen.

Mario schloss die Augen und biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe.

Langsam küsste sich Marco tiefer. Er ließ sich Zeit, küsste jedes kleine Stücken von Marios Haut.

Allmählich wurde Mario ungeduldig. Aber er kannte das. Wenn Marco so drauf war, würde ihn nichts zur Eile antreiben können.

Also legte er sich zurück und genoss. Marco war der Wahnsinn, wenn er sich so viel Zeit ließ.

Mit Zunge, Lippen und Zähnen arbeitete sich Marco weiter nach unten und Mario ahnte schon, dass er dort morgen einige interessante Knutschflecke haben würde. Zum Glück aber alle so, dass sie von einer Badehose gut verdeckt werden würden - hoffte er zumindest.

Endlich küsste er Marios Leise und wanderte dann weiter zur Mitte.

Mario krallte eine Hand ins Bettlaken.

Er fühlte, wie Marco leise lachte.

"Jetzt quäl mich nicht länger!"

"Oh doch", lachte Marco leise.

"Du willst mich nur betteln hören."

"Ja, du bettelst so schön!"

"Du Schuft", grinste Mario.

"Bin ich gern, wenn du so für mich stöhnst."

Marco war nun so nah, dass Mario seinen Atem auf seinem Schwanz fühlen konnte. Unwillkürlich keuchte er. "Ich werd nicht betteln!"

"Dann sei geduldig."

"Ich sag doch: Schuft."

Ganz genüsslich machte Marco weiter, küsste ihn, küsste seine Haut. Aber schließlich - endlich! - hatte er Erbarmen und küsste die Spitze von Marios Schwanz.

"Gott, Marco, ja!", keuchte Mario heiser auf.

"Ah, das war nicht schlecht. Dafür hast du dir ne Belohnung verdient", verkündete Marco und leckte mit der Zunge Marios Schwanz entlang.

"Ja, genau so", stöhnte Mario deutlich hörbar.

Marco grinste, dann nahm er Marios harten Schwanz komplett in den Mund.

"Marco!", rief Mario nicht mehr ganz unterdrückt. Sicher würden das die anderen hören, aber das war ihm jetzt herzlich egal.

Die Jungs hatten das schließlich vorher gewusst.

Mario versuchte zwar leise zu sein, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Dafür war Marco zu gut, kannte die Knöpfe, die er drücken musste, um es besonders schön für Mario zu machen.

So war es kein Wunder, dass Mario sich gleich nicht mehr halten konnte.

Und genau das hatte Marco offenbar bezweckte, denn er machte keine Anstalten sich von Mario zu lösen.

"Marco", rief Mario heiser, dann zog sich alles in ihm zusammen und er kam.

"Wusste doch, dass ich dich zum schreien kriege", grinste Marco und leckte noch einmal sacht über Marios Schwanzspitze, ehe er sich nach oben schob.

"Und morgen können wir uns wieder blöde Sprüche anhören", knurrte Mario.

"Das war doch jeden dummen Kommentar wert", meinte Marco breit grinsend.

"Ja, war es", gab Mario zu.

"Na siehst du. Außerdem kennen die Jungs uns und haben uns schon öfter zusammen erlebt."

"Ja, macht die Sprüche nur kreativer."

"Das zeigt nur, wie lieb sie uns haben."

"Ja, hoffentlich", murmelte Mario.

"Hey", sagte Marco sanft. "Du kennst die Jungs doch."

"Ja, weiß ich. Aber manchmal nervt es einfach."

"Dann sag ihnen das. Sag es Erik und Kevin, wenn die beiden Quatschköppe aufhören, hören auch die anderen auf."

"Ja, mach ich", murmelte Mario. Dann erst wurde ihm etwas klar. "Und... was ist mit dir?"

"Mich stört das nicht", meinte Marco grinsend. "Ich hab Kevin und Erik täglich um mich, ich hab gelernt auf Durchzug zu schalten."

"Das muss ich wohl noch üben."

Marco lächelte und küsste ihn auf die Wange. "Na komm, so lange wie du Kevin schon kennst...?"

"Lange genug, ich weiß. Aber noch mal, was ist mit dir?"

"Wie... ach, du meinst..." Marco grinste. "Ich steh dir zur freien Verfügung mein Schatz. Du mit mir, was immer du willst."

"Na, dann will ich mich mal rächen", grinste Mario. Inzwischen war er wieder ganz runtergekommen und konnte es genießen Marco zu verwöhnen.

"Da bin ich aber sehr gespannt!"

Mario beschloss kurzerhand es Marco mit gleicher Münze heimzuzahlen. Ganz langsam küsste er sich über seinen Körper, ließ aber die interessantesten Stellen auf.

Er hörte, wie Marco immer wieder zischend Luft holte und mehr als einmal frustriert aufstöhnte, wenn Mario sich um eine empfindliche Stelle herum küsste.

Er ließ sich aufreizend viel Zeit und wartete darauf, dass Marco anfing zu betteln.

Als er schließlich diese eine Stelle an Marcos rechter Hüfte küsste, war es soweit und Marco stieß ein "Gott, bitte Mario, mach!" aus.

"DAS wollte ich hören", lächelte Mario, pustete über Marcos Schwanz und nahm ihn dann endlich, endlich in den Mund.

"Du...!" Marco stöhnte auf und vergaß, was er hatte sagen wollen.

Mario war so verdammt geschickt und kannte ihn zu gut. Aufgeheizt von der ganzen Situation, spürte er den Höhepunkt rasend schnell näher kommen.

"Mario", schrie er leise, dann schmeckte Mario schon das Bittere und das Salz auf der Zunge.

"Wer hat jetzt gebettelt!" lachte Mario, als er sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen fuhr.

"Du warst zu gut", grinste Marco und küsste ihn, sobald Mario wieder zu ihm hochgerutscht war.

Er schmeckte sich selbst auf Marios Lippen und selbst das genoss er.

Mario kuschelte sich eng in seine Arme.

"Schlaf gut", flüsterte Marco zärtlich.

"Du auch", wisperte Mario und schloss die Augen.

Marco lauschte den gleichmäßigen Atemzügen seines Freundes bis er hören konnte, dass Mario schlief. Erst dann schloss er auch die Augen und schlief innerhalb weniger Minuten ein.


	9. Krümelmonster

Laute Stimmen auf dem Flur ließen Mario irgendwann am nächsten Morgen aufwachen. Es war hell, die Sonne strahlte ins Fenster, und man merkte, dass der Tag heiß werden würde.

Es musste schon relativ spät sein, aber da sie Urlaub hatten, hatte niemand sie geweckt. Aber nun drangen die Stimmen, Lachen und auch Klappern von Geschirr zu ihnen herauf.

"Guten Morgen", wisperte Marco zärtlich.

"Mhm, bist schon wach", nuschelte Mario und blinzelte gegen die Helligkeit an.

"Ja, aber auch noch nicht lange. Wollen wir langsam aufstehen?"

"Erst Kuss", sagte Mario.

"Klar", grinste Marco und küsste ihn zärtlich.

Mario brummte zufrieden und schlang die Arme um Marcos Hals.

"Und so soll ich dich raustragen? Oder willst du doch vorher duschen und dich anziehen?"

Erneut brummte Mario, diesmal eher ablehnend und verstärkte den Griff um Marco.

"Ich hab Hunger...", murmelte Marco.

"Fünf Minuten?" bettelte Mario.

"Na gut, aber in sechs bin ich verhungert."

Mario runzelte die Stirn, dann grinste er. "Schublade!"

"Schublade?"

Mario nickte.

"Okay...", machte Marco zweifelnd und reckte sich, bis er an die Schublade des Nachtschranks kam. "Die hier?"

Mario nickte erneut und Marco zog sie auf. Er grinste, als er die gelbe Packung mit Leibniz Butterkeksen sah.

"Du kennst mich zu gut", grinste Marco und riss die Packung auf.

"Können wir jetzt noch fünf Minuten kuscheln?"

"Ja, können wir", nickte Marco, klemmte sich die Kekspackung unter den Arm und rutschte wieder dicht an ihn.

Mario lächelte zufrieden, kuschelte sich an Marco und schloss die Augen. Immer wieder hörte es Knispern und Knuspern, und hin und wieder krümelte es auf seine Brust.

"Auch ein Stück?" fragte Marco irgendwann und Mario spürte, wie er ihm ein Keksstück an die Lippen hielt.

Er kicherte leise, dann biss er von dem knusprigen Keks ab.

Marco fütterte ihn weiter mit kleinen Keksstücken, bis Mario schließlich die Augen öffnete. "So, jetzt können wir aufstehen", verkündete er.

Marco lachte leise. "Jetzt weiß ich, wie ich dich aus dem Bett kriege, mein kleines Krümelmonster."

Mario grinste ihn an und reckte sich um ihn zu küssen.

"Hmm... Krümelmonsterküsse."

"Selber Krümelmonster", sagte Mario.

"Zwei Krümelmonster im Bett - und glücklich."

Mario nickte. "Der perfekte Beginn eines Tages."

"Mit Kekskrümeln und Krümelmonster im Bett... die pieken langsam, wollen wir nicht doch aufstehen?"

"Ja, lass uns duschen gehen und dann mal gucken, ob wir unten einen Kaffee bekommen."

"Oder ob wir welchen kochen müssen", überlegte Marco.

"Na die anderen scheinen doch schon auf zu sein, da wird sich bestimmt er erbarmt haben."

Marco lachte, "Dann raus hier!"

Mario grinste und setzte sich auf. "Engelchen, Teufelchen, seid ihr wach?"

"Ich bin immer wach", meldete sich das Engelchen sofort. "Was denkst du von mir... bin doch dein Schutzengelchen."

"Dann kommt mal her ihr beiden", lächelte Mario und beugte sich über das Engelchen-Teufelchen-Reisebett.

Das Engelchen saß schon auf dem Rand der Kiste und beobachtete ihn genau, immer abflugbereit, sollte etwas passieren. Das Teufelchen hingegen lag tief in das Kissen eingekuschelt, seine schwarze Flauschdecke über sich gebreitet, und schnarchte leise. Dabei zuckte immer wieder sein Puschelschwanz.

"Och, das Teufelchen schläft ja noch", wisperte Mario.

Das Engelchen drehte sich um und sah das Teufelchen verliebt an. "Es ist...", begann es, dann fehlten ihm wohl die Worte.

Mario nickte. Er verstand, was das Engelchen sagen wollte. "Wir müssen es aber vermutlich trotzdem wecken, hm?"

"Es kann noch schlafen, bis wir fertig sind. Dann kommst du wenigstens nicht auf dumme Ideen."

"Ich? Ich würde niemals auf dumme Ideen kommen", lachte Mario und hob das Engelchen vorsichtig auf seine Schulter.

"Nein, hast Recht, das Teufelchen kommt auf dumme Ideen."

"Aber wir haben es trotzdem lieb", sagte Mario und stand nun langsam auf. "Natürlich haben wir es lieb!", nickte das Engelchen heftig.

"Duschen wir zusammen oder lieber getrennt?" fragte Marco der schon an der Badezimmertür stand.

"Getrennt, ihr seid eh schon spät dran", empfahl das Engelchen, und da das Teufelchen nicht dagegenreden konnte, konnte Mario nicht anders als Marco - engelhaft höflich - alleine unter die Dusche zu schicken.

"Du könntest ja noch ein bisschen auspacken", schlug das Engelchen vor, als Mario tatsächlich überlegte, noch einmal ins Bett zu kriechen.

Mario seufzte kurz, dann packte er aus und räumte die Sachen ein, so, wie das Engelchen gesagt hatte. Normalerweise hätte er ja das Teufelchen gehabt, das einen Gegenvorschlag vorgebracht hätte, aber nur mit dem Engelchen auf der Schulter hatte er keine Wahl.

Außerdem hatte es ja auch Recht und wenn er sich beeilte, war er damit fertig, wenn Marco aus der Dusche kam.

In der Tat wischte er gerade ein wenig Staub, als Marco noch mit tropfenden Haaren zu ihm trat. "Was tust du denn da?"

"Das Engelchen meinte ich soll auspacken", brummte Mario.

"Und dann tust du das einfach so?"

"Das Teufelchen schläft noch und... es hatte ja schon recht."

"Das Teufelchen schläft noch, und deswegen mutierst du zum Putzteufel", amüsierte sich Marco, wurde aber vom Engelchen zurechtgewiesen. "Es ist doch viel schöner hier, wenn es aufgeräumt ist."

"Hast ja recht", sagte Marco und lächelte das Engelchen an. "Jetzt muss Mario aber duschen, sonst kriegen wir garantiert keinen frischen Kaffee mehr."

"Ja, pass auf, dass du auf den nassen Fliesen nicht ausrutschst", warnte das Engelchen, als es auf Marios Schulter flatterte.

"Natürlich", sagte Mario. Schnell gab er Marco einen Kuss und verschwand dann im Bad.

Das Engelchen nahm wieder einmal Platz in der Seifenschale und wusch sich ein wenig, während Mario duschte und sich gründlich abseifte. Bald darauf kehrte er in das Zimmer zurück.

Inzwischen war das Teufelchen aufgewacht und unterhielt sich mit Marco. Beide verstummten sofort, als Mario mit dem Engelchen ins Zimmer kam.

"Teufelchen", begrüßte es das Engelchen fröhlich und flatterte gleich auf das Bett.

"Da bist du ja!" sagte das Teufelchen und umarmte das Engelchen.

"Hast du gut geschlafen?", erkundige sich das Engelchen gleich.

"Oh ja! Und ich hatte eine gute Idee, wie wir Erik und Julian zusammenbringen!" verkündete das Teufelchen mit einem, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, teuflischen Grinsen.

Das Engelchen kannte dieses Grinsen natürlich zur Genüge und blickte das Teufelchen entsprechend skeptisch an. "Wie denn?"

"Wir bringen sie mit dem Boot auf eine einsame Insel und holen sie erst wieder ab, wenn sie zusammen sind!"

Völlig entgeistert starrte das Engelchen das Teufelchen an. "Das... das ist nicht dein Ernst."

"Doch", sagte das Teufelchen fröhlich.

"Das ist eine interessante Idee", sagte Mario diplomatisch, "Aber wir sollten trotzdem nochmal weiter überlegen."

"Ich glaube auch nicht, dass hier einsame Insel in der Nähe sind", meinte Marco, der sichtlich Mühe hatte nicht laut zu lachen.

"Schade", ließ das Teufelchen den Kopf hängen.

"Aber überleg ruhig weiter. Dir fällt bestimmt noch was genauso Tolles ein", sagte Mario schnell und hob das Teufelchen auf seine Schulter.

"Ihr wollt ja alle meine tollen Ideen nicht", murmelte das Teufelchen doch etwas geknickt.

"Ach Teufelchen", sagte Marco sanft.

"Ihr habt auch keine besseren Ideen..."

"Wir sprechen jetzt gleich mit Julian, dann wissen wir schon mal, ob er überhaupt zu uns gehört. Und dann können wir planen", meinte Marco.

"Natürlich gehört er zu uns!", sagte das Teufelchen im Brustton der Überzeugung.

"Das werden wir nur erfahren, wenn wir runter gehen", grinste Mario. Das Engelchen flatterte auf seine Schulter, dann gingen sie runter.


	10. Verhör am Strand

"Guten Morgen ihr beiden", begrüßte Mats sie lächelnd. "Guten Morgen", wünschten Mario und Marco, und auch Engelchen und Teufelchen, auch, wenn Mats sie nicht sehen oder hören konnte.

"Möchtet ihr normalen Kaffee oder was anderes?"

"Kaffee ist perfekt", meinte Mario, und Marco stimmte ihm zu.

"Dann setzt euch", sagte Mats lächelnd. "Benni holt grad ne frische Kanne aus der Küche."

"Ihr seid echt zu gut", sagte Mario ehrlich.

"Wissen wir", lachte Mats. "Frühstück haben wir aber draußen gedeckt. Ist schon so schön und mit Blick aufs Meer essen hat doch was."

Auf den Hinweis des Engelchens hin fragte Mario nach, "Wie wollen wir dass die nächsten Tage machen? Ihr könnt uns doch nicht immer bedienen."

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. "Am Kühlschrank hängt ein Plan. Jeder trägt sich am Vortag ein, was er gern zum Frühstück hätte und wir besorgen das dann reihum. Einige Sachen würden Benni und ich heute Mittag aus dem Ort holen, Brötchen und sowas kann man schön frisch am Morgen zu Fuß holen. Sind etwa 15 Minuten."

"Perfekt geplant", nickte Mario.

"Oh und Kevin hatte vorgeschlagen, dass wir einen Abend ein Lagerfeuer unten am Strand machen. So mit Marshmallows und Stockbrot und so. Wenn euch noch was einfällt, sagt bescheid."

"Au ja!", jubelte das Teufelchen, "Ein Lagerfeuer, ein Lagerfeuer! Wir könnten darauf auch grillen. Und diese leckeren Folienkartoffeln. Und..." zählte es begeistert auf, und Mario konnte nicht anders als die Vorschläge ebenso begeistert zu wiederholen.

"Ok, ihr seid da offenbar die Spezialisten", lachte Mats auf. "Schreibt ihr mir die Sachen auf?"

"Klar, mach ich", versprach Mario und hoffte, dass das Teufelchen beim Jubeln nicht von seiner Schulter purzelte.

Marco hob unauffällig eine Hand und fing das Teufelchen kurz unterhalb von Marios Schulter, als dieses tatsächlich vom Schwung mitgerissen über den Rand von Marios Schulter taumelte.

"Teufelchen, Teufelchen", flatterte das Engelchen sofort aufgeregt ebenfalls auf Marcos Hand. "Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Das Teufelchen sah sich erstaunt um. "Ja klar! So einem Teufelchen passiert so schnell nichts!"

"Wirklich alles noch dran?", überprüfte das Engelchen Beine, Arme und das Puschelschwänzchen.

"Ah morgen ihr beiden", grüßte Benni, der mit einer Kaffeekanne aus der Küche war. "Unsere beiden Langschläfer haben also auch den Weg nach unten gefunden."

"Ja, haben wir. Und wir werden gleich so verwöhnt."

"Dann kommt mal mit raus", meinte Benni und nickte zur Tür.

Mario und Marco folgten ihm, das Engelchen flatterte schnell auf Marios Schulter, während sich das Teufelchen auf Marcos Hand einkuschelte.

Neben dem Pool hatten die Jungs einen der Tische aus dem Haus aufgestellt, so dass sie beim Frühstücken tatsächlich einen überwältigenden Meerblick hatten. Kevin und Erik hatten es sich - fertig mit Essen, aber mit ihren Kaffeebechern in der Hand - bereits in den Liegestühlen bequem gemacht, so dass zwei Plätze für Marco und Mario frei waren.

"So lässt es sich leben, hm?", grinste Mario und trank einen ersten Schluck Kaffee.

"Ich könnte mich zumindest dran gewöhnen", sagte Mats.

"Oh ja, ich auch", meinten Mario und Marco unisono.

"Ihr habt ja ganz schön lange geschlafen", meinte Erik und sah Marco grinsend an.

"Flug war anstrengend."

Julian schnaubte vernehmlich, allerdings bemerkte Mario durchaus die leichte Röte, die ihm dabei in die Wangen stieg.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Mario scheinheilig.

"Ach Julian muss vermutlich an... die Vorstellung gestern Abend denken", meinte Erik mit einem überaus breiten Grinsen. "Ich hab ja schon immer vermutet, dass du ein kleiner Schreihals bist."

"Ich bin kein Schreihals", behauptet Mario, woraufhin alle - Engelchen und Teufelchen eingeschlossen - anfingen zu lachen.

Grade das Engelchen kassierte dafür einen fast mörderischen Blick von Mario. Dabei hatte es doch nur leise gekichert.

Marco fing sich schließlich wieder und schob Mario ein Brötchen auf den Teller. "So Jungs, und jetzt mal Schluss damit. Sucht euch ein eigenes Sexleben", sagte er und sah vor allem Kevin und Erik dabei an.

"Pah", machte Kevin, "das ist ausgefüllt genug, danke."

"Wir meinen es ja nicht böse", sagte Erik.

"Ja, schon... aber muss das denn immer sein?"

"Nein", sagte Erik. "Wir halten uns in Zukunft ein bisschen mehr zurück."

"Danke..."

"Mario hatte übrigens noch ein paar gute Ideen fürs Lagerfeuer", sagte Mats und wechselte damit dankenswerterweise das Thema.

Mit Unterstützung des Teufelchens zählte Mario wieder die Köstlichkeiten vor, die sie grillen wollten.

Mats hatte einen Zettel aus dem Haus mitgebracht gehabt und schrieb nun alles auf. "Ich hab auch ne Idee", sagte Julian.

"Was denn?", fragte Mats gleich nach.

"Zu einem Lagerfeuer gehören Gruselgeschichten", sagte Juli. "Ich finde, wir sollten uns jeder eine überlegen und uns die dann erzählen."

"Oh ja", stimmten die anderen alle gleich zu.

"Super, das wird ein richtig toller Abend", sagte Marco. "Wann soll das Lagerfeuer-Event denn steigen?"

"Hm... bevor Kevin fährt", warf Erik ein.

"Oh stimmt, du verlässt uns ja eher. Wann reist du ab?"

"Vier Tage noch, dann muss ich los. Hab ich Lenny versprochen."

"Dann machen wir das am Abend vor deiner Abreise? Als kleine Abschiedsfeier", schlug Mats vor.

"Ja, das ist gut, dann haben wir auch Zeit alles vorzubereiten."

"Also nochmal zur Erinnerung, Benni und ich fahren nachher einkaufen. Wer morgen was spezielles zum Frühstück möchte, bitte auf die Liste am Kühlschrank schreiben."

"Eier", schlug jemand vor, und Chris bot sich gleich an sie auch zu braten.

Während sie weiter die Essensplanung besprachen, frühstückten sie, bis schließlich alle satt waren.

Anschließend ging es an den Strand, zum Planschen, Sonnen und ein wenig spazieren zu gehen.

"Da, wollen wir uns Juli schnappen?", wisperte Marco Mario zu, als er sah dass Julian grad allein am Strand saß.

"Ja, gute Gelegenheit." Mario ging gleich auf ihn zu.

Julian sah auf, als er sie näher kommen hörte. "Hey ihr zwei."

"Hey?", ließ sich Marco neben ihn in den Sand plumpsen.

Mario setzte sich auf Julians andere Seite und grinste ihn an.

"Ähm... alles okay mit euch?"

"Ja klar. Wieso?"

"Na, weil ihr hier so ankommt..."

"Du warst so allein", sagte Mario und Marco nickte.

"Gut, dann unterhaltet mich mal."

"Fragt ihn, fragt ihn, fragt ihn!" rief das Teufelchen.

Mario knurrte leise, in der Hoffnung, dass das Teufelchen ihn verstand, Julchen aber nicht.

Allerdings hatte er auch keinen Plan, wie genau er das Gespräch anfangen sollte. Wie fand man denn bitte unauffällig raus, ob jemand auf Männer stand?

"Wie geht es eigentlich mit Erik im Zimmer?", fing er einfach an. "Ich meine... so als Blauer mit nem Gelben?"

"Erik ist in Ordnung", sagte Julian. "Ein bisschen hyperaktiv und man sollte ihm abends auf keinen Fall Zucker geben, sonst hüpft er vermutlich die ganze Nacht auf seinem Bett rum, aber sonst ein lieber Kerl."

"Dann ist gut - ist ja auch wirklich ein lieber Kerl", nickte Marco, "er hat mir damals sehr geholfen, als Mario weggegangen ist."

Mario brummte leicht. Ein bisschen merkwürdig war es immer noch, wenn er daran dachte, dass die beiden wirklich mal ein Date gehabt hatten.

Das bekam Julian gleich mit. "Was ist los, Mario? Magst du Erik nicht so?"

"Ich war mal mit Erik aus", sagte Marco. "Als Mario und ich getrennt waren."

"Oh", machte Julian, und dann noch mal "OH!"

"Ja...", sagte Mario und grinste dann schief. "Aber das ist lange her und die beiden haben ja sofort gemerkt, dass es nicht passt. Es... ist nur ein komischer Gedanke, dass Marco mit jemand anderem aus war. Ein... unschöner Gedanke."

"Aber Erik... ist auch... schwul?"

"Wusstest du das nicht?" fragte Marco gespielt überrascht.

"Nein! Ich bin ja nicht so oft mit euch zusammen!"

"Ich dachte nur. Erik macht da nicht so ein großes Geheimnis draus. Ist... also, ist das ok für dich?" fragte Marco.

"Ich hab kein Problem mit euch, warum sollte ich eins mit ihm haben?"

"Weil du dir ein Zimmer mit ihm teilst?"

"Quatsch!"

"Schön", sagte Mario. Sie wussten nun also, dass Julian nichts gegen Erik hatte, aber sie waren keinen Schritt damit weiter gekommen, ob Juli auch auf Männer stand.

Immerhin war das nicht gleich eine Absage.

"Und noch weitere Überraschungen, die ihr mir erzählen wollt?" fragte Julian mit einem leichten Grinsen.

"Hmm... unsere Überraschungen kennst du ja schon."

"Willst du uns vielleicht was überraschendes erzählen?" fragte Marco.

Julian runzelte die Stirn. "Was überraschendes?"

"Ja... zum Beispiel kannst du uns endlich beichten, dass du ein heimlicher BVB-Anhänger bist und ein Trikot von Kevin in deinem Schrank hängen hast", grinste Marco.

Julian lachte laut auf. "Nee, sorry, damit kann ich nicht dienen. Ich hab aber mal überlegt, ihm ein Schalke-Trikot mit seinem Namen zu schenken."

"Oh mach das ruhig", grinste Mario. "Benni hat sich mal den Scherz erlaubt und Kevin hat erzählt, dass seine Fenster damit richtig gut sauber geworden sind."

Julian schüttelte lachend den Kopf. "Das sieht ihm ähnlich. Dabei putzt doch seine Mutter seine Fenster!"

"Du kennst dich aber gut im Haushalt von Kevin aus", sagte Marco und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Das ist dein Geheimnis oder? Kevin ist dein bester Freund und du bist ständig bei ihm!"

"Was? Nein! Aber der hat ja schon Schwierigkeiten sein Nutellabrot zu schmieren!"

"Oh nein, das bekommt er prima hin", sagte Marco völlig ernst. "Mit Gelee, da hat er Schwierigkeiten. Das ist aber auch schlüpfriges Zeug!"

"Er hatte die letzten Monate Zeit zum Üben."

"Du bist gemein", lachte Mario. "Kevin ist so ein lieber Kerl. Der beste Freund, den man sich vorstellen kann."

"Ja, ist er", stimmte Julian zu. "Aber man kann ihn so schön verarschen. Und manchmal ist er ja auch ziemlich dämlich."

"Er spielt halt gern den Clown."

"Ja, aber... ich bin froh, dass er mir den Dönersong nicht übel nimmt", gab Julian ernst zu.

"Vor ein paar Jahren, hätte er das persönlich genommen. Aber Kevin wird auch Älter und... wir sind halt doch ein Stückchen zusammengewachsen in Brasilien", meinte Mario.

"Oh ja, sehr zusammengewachsen. Das hätte ich vorher nie gedacht."

"Ich auch nicht", sagte Mario.

"Selbst Kevin und Manu... hätt ich nie drauf gewettet."

"Ach du weißt doch, was sich liebt das neckt sich! Oder geht sich an die Gurgel. Oder so."

"Und die gehen sich nicht mehr an die Gurgel."

"Na aber ich hoffe doch, dass noch ein paar lustige Sticheleien auf beiden Seiten drin sind", sagte Marco grinsend.

"Ich glaub, dass lassen sich die beiden nicht nehmen", meinte Julian.

"Ihr sollt nicht über Kevin quatschen", beschwerte sich das Teufelchen in diesem Moment lautstark bei Mario. "Sagt ihm endlich, dass er Erik küssen soll!"

Unwillkürlich musste Mario grinsen, zum Glück widersprach das Engelchen sofort, sonst hätte er Julian das am Ende wirklich vorgeschlagen. Aber in einem Punkt hatte das Teufelchen Recht - sie sollten das Gespräch langsam in eine andere Richtung lenken. "Du kommst aber auch sonst gut mit uns Dortmundern aus, hätte ich vorher nicht gedacht", bemerkte er deswegen.

"Hm... ich auch nicht", gab Julian zu. "Benni behauptete ja schon länger, dass auch Dortmunder Menschen sind, aber bisher wollte ich ihm das nicht so recht glauben."

"Aber inzwischen hast du es auch kapiert", lachte Marco. "Immerhin teilst du dir sogar mit einem das Zimmer."

Julian zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

"Klappt das nicht so gut mit Erik und dir?", fragte Mario sofort besorgt nach.

Ein wenig misstrauisch sah Julian ihn an. "Doch. Was habt ihr nur die ganze Zeit mit Erik?"

Marco zögerte leicht. "Ich hab ihn halt sehr gern", erzählte er dann. "Und ich fänds doof, wenn er mit dir in einem Zimmer ist, und ihr euch nicht versteht."

"Aha", sagte Julian. "Wie schon gesagt, dass ist alles ok mit uns beiden. Oder hat Erik was anderes erzählt?"

"Nein, der hat noch gar nichts gesagt", erklärte Mario.

"Also, alles gut", sagte Julian erneut.

"Schön", lächelte Marco. Verdammt, damit waren sie keinen Schritt weiter, wie auch das Teufelchen mehr als deutlich sagte.

Eigentlich blieb nur noch der ganze direkte Weg.

Aber so ganz mit der Tür ins Haus fallen wollte er auch nicht. Wie konnte er diese eine, wichtige Frage bloß stellen?

Plötzlich spürte Mario ein deutliches Ziehen an seinem Ohrläppchen. "JETZT MACH SCHON!" brüllte das Teufelchen.

"Autsch", rief er unwillkürlich aus, und da das Engelchen nicht schnell genug reagierte, stellte er die Frage ganz direkt. "Könntest du dir vorstellen was mit einem Mann anzufangen?"


	11. Julian

Sowohl Marco als auch Julian sahen ihn mit großen Augen an. Marco hatte deutlich Mühe ein Lachen zu unterdrücken, als er das Teufelchen neben Marios rotem Ohrläppchen stehen und grinsen sah, während Julian nur völlig perplex Mario anstarrte.

"Ich... ich...", stotterte Mario selbst total erschrocken und hätte am liebsten das Teufelchen von seiner Schulter geschubst.

"Julian, gehts dir gut?" fragte Marco ein wenig besorgt, als er sah, wie sich Julians Wangen nach und nach rot färbten.

"Ja... ja... wie kommst du darauf?", fragte er Mario ziemlich unsicher.

"HA!" rief das Teufelchen und reckte eine Faust im Siegesjubel nach oben. "Ich wusste es!"

"Ja, wir haben eine Chance", freute sich das Engelchen viel zurückhaltender, aber dafür lächelte es sein engelhaftes Lächeln.

"Ich war nur neugierig", sagte Mario mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

"Na, aber heftig neugierig", murmelte Julian, und irgendwie schien die Röte auf seinen Wangen noch zuzunehmen.

"Ja... schlimm?" fragte Mario.

"Ungewohnt", gab Julian zu. "Ich meine... ihr seid so offen und so, aber..."

"Aber du nicht, hm?" fragte Marco.

Ganz langsam schüttelte Julian den Kopf - worauf das Teufelchen wieder fröhlich herumsprang.

"Wir erzählen es auch nicht weiter, wenn du das nicht möchtest", sagte Marco und strich Julian kurz über den Oberarm. "Das... ist dir noch nicht lange klar, oder? Also, dass du nicht auf Frauen stehst..."

Wieder war Julians Reaktion bedächtig. "Ich... habs lange nicht wahr haben wollen."

"Erzähl einfach", schlug Marco vor. "Wir hören dir zu."

Es dauerte etwas, bis Julian tatsächlich antwortete. "Fing so vor... einem halben Jahr an, vielleicht ein bisschen mehr. Als mir aufgefallen ist, dass Männer... attraktiv sein können."

"Jemand bestimmtes?" fragte Mario.

"Nee, das war erstmal nur allgemein. Wenn man sich so umguckt... sind Männer einfach interessanter als Frauen."

"Kluger Junge", meinte Marco zwinkernd.

Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung konnte Julian leicht lächeln, wurde aber schnell wieder ernst. "Ich wollte es aber nicht wahr haben."

"Warum nicht?" fragte Mario. "Es... so schlimm ist es doch nun auch nicht."

Julian zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nein, es ist nicht schlimm, aber es ist schon... schwieriger. Mit einer Frau an deiner Seite ist alles einfacher."

"Vielleicht", sagte Marco. "Aber... guck Mario und mich an. Glaubst du, wir könnten mit einer Frau auch nur halb so glücklich sein, wie wir es jetzt miteinander sind?"

"Nein, natürlich nicht. Inzwischen bin ich ja auch so weit... aber anfangs wars nicht einfach."

"Hast du denn einen Freund?" fragte Mario.

Julian schüttelte den Kopf. "Wollte das alles erstmal klar kriegen. Und... Freunde - solche Freunde - wachsen ja nun auch nicht auf Bäumen."

"Gäbe es denn so rein hypothetisch jemanden, der dir gefallen würde?"

Ein Schulterzucken. "Hypothetisch gibts viele, aber... ich hab mich in niemanden verguckt, wenn du das meinst."

"Sagt ihm, er soll Erik nehmen!" rief das Teufelchen.

Diesmal war das Engelchen zur Stelle und hielt dem Teufelchen schnell den Mund zu. "Nicht!", warnte es leise. "Du machst noch alles kaputt."

"Wen denn?" fragte Marco neugierig. "Also rein Hypothetisch natürlich."

Julian zuckte mit den Schultern. "Gibt einige, dich ich... attraktiv finde. Aber das reicht ja nicht... Max zum Beispiel, oder Leon, so bei uns, meine ich jetzt."

"Mäxchen?" fragte Marco grinsend. "Dem möchte ich eigentlich immer den Schnuller in den Mund schieben und ins Bettchen stecken, den Kleinen. Aber Leon ist ein Hübscher, das stimmt."

Julian streckte ihm die Zunge raus. "Mäxchen sieht ziemlich gut aus und ist ein lustiger Typ. Und ein Schnuller würd ihm gar nicht stehen!"

"Nicht? Aber es gibt ganz hübsche, so mit Biene Emma drauf", lachte Mario.

"Pah, wir haben unser eigenes Maskottchen!"

"Ähm... ja... darüber schweigen wir aber besser, oder?"

"Ja, bitte", knurrte Julian.

"Und steht das Mäxchen denn auch auf Männer?" fragte Marco.

Julian zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung. Redet man ja auch nicht so drüber. Und soo sehr interessiert er mich ja nun auch nicht."

"Nein, du willst ERIK!" rief das Teufelchen, das sich inzwischen vom Engelchen befreit hatte.

"Halt die Klappe", zische das Engelchen ganz untypisch.

Überrascht sah Mario das kleine Wesen an. Es kam wirklich sehr selten vor, dass das Engelchen die Ruhe verlor.

Aber diesmal schien es wirklich Angst zu haben, dass das Teufelchen mit seiner Direktheit etwas kaputtmachte.

"Bist du böse, dass wir so neugierig waren?" fragte Marco Julian.

"Nein, ist schon gut. Vielleicht gar nicht schlecht, dass ihr bescheid wisst."

"Wir sind immer für dich da", versprach Mario sofort.

"Danke", lächelte Julian ihn an. "Ist schön, dass wir... drüber reden können."

"Wir müssen doch zusammenhalten", sagte Marco. "Weiß denn eigentlich noch jemand über dich bescheid?"

"Mein Bruder. Patrick."

"Und sonst niemand? Auch Benni nicht?"

"Nee, auch Benni nicht. Hatte noch keine Gelegenheit"

"Lass dir Zeit", sagte Marco. "Du weißt ja, dass Benni positiv reagieren wird, aber grad am Anfang kostet es doch einiges an Überwindung."

"Ja, und irgendwie... gibt es ja auch nichts, was ich da groß erzählen könnte."

"Eben. So und nach so einem ernsten Gespräch... wollen wir hoch an den Pool und mal gucken, was die Chaoten da so anstellen?"

"Nee, lasst mal - ich komm dann nach", meinte Julian leise.

"Wirklich?" fragte Mario sanft.

"Ja... muss noch ein bisschen nachdenken."

Marco nickte verständnisvoll und sah Mario an. "Dann lass uns mal gehen, hm?"

"Wir sehen uns dann ja später."

"Grübel aber nicht zu viel. Es ist ja nichts Schlimmes passiert."

"Ja, ich grübel auch nicht, keine Sorge. Nur... ein bisschen Ruhe tut einfach mal gut."

Auch Mario rappelte sich nun hoch, auch wenn das Teufelchen protestierte und ergriff Marcos Hand.

Der sah Julian noch einmal an, lächelte kurz, dann gingen sie den Strand entlang.

"Der arme Kleine", sagte Marco irgendwann. "Ich glaub wir haben ihn da grad ganz schön geschockt."

"Ja, aber er wird es schon überstehen", meinte Mario.

"Ihr habt ihm nicht mit Erik zusammengebracht", sagte das Teufelchen sehr vorwurfsvoll.

"Nein, weil das zu schnell gehen würde. Er ist ja noch dabei sich überhaupt daran zu gewöhnen."

"Aber immerhin wissen wir ja nun, dass es eine Chance für die beiden gibt", sagte Mario.

"Ja, und wenn wir es vorsichtig versuchen, dann können wir ihnen helfen."

"Keine Angst ihr beiden, wir machen das schon", sagte Mario und lächelte das Teufelchen an.

"Na, hoffentlich. Nicht, dass ihr die Zeit total vertrödelt."

"Aber Teufelchen du hast doch selbst gesehen, wie unsicher Juli noch ist."

"Ja, aber Erik könnte ihm helfen."

Marco nickte zustimmend. "Erik weiß aber noch nicht, dass Julian... verfügbar ist. Und nein, wir werden jetzt nicht zu ihm stürmen und es ihm sagen."

"Och Menno", ärgerte sich das Teufelchen.

Marco blieb stehen und strich dem Teufelchen leicht über den Rücken. "Wir wollen nicht, dass die beiden... verletzt werden oder sowas. Wir haben Erik und Julian doch gern."

"Ja, aber deswegen müssen wir ihnen doch helfen, dass sie sich ineinander verlieben!"

"Das machen die beiden doch", sagte das Engelchen und flatterte zum Teufelchen.

"Aber sie brauchen so lange!"

"Vertrau uns ein bisschen Teufelchen", bat Mario.

"Tu ich doch", murmelte das Teufelchen.

"Also... dann zum Pool?" fragte Marco.

"Ja, gute Idee. Und wenn Julchen in einer halben Stunde nicht da ist, gucken wir mal."

Marco lächelte und griff wieder nach Marios Hand, ehe sie die letzten Meter zum Pool zurücklegten.


	12. Nutellabiene in Ausbildung

Sie hatten mehr als eine Stunde geplanscht, als sie sich nach Julian umsahen. "Der ist noch immer nicht da, oder?"

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. "Sollen wir nach ihm gucken?"

"Ja, sollten wir", meinte Marco und zog sich aus dem Becken.

"Vielleicht waren wir ja wirklich etwas zu direkt", murmelte Mario mit einem Anflug schlechten Gewissens.

"Aber er hat doch gemeint, dass es ihm gut tun würde."

Mario zuckte mit den Schultern. "Aber wenn alles gut wäre, dann wär er doch jetzt hier."

"Wir sollten wirklich nach ihm gucken", meinte das Engelchen.

"Wo wollt ihr denn hin?" fragte Kevin, als Mario und Marco den Pool verließen.

"Mal ein bisschen an den Strand."

"Ahhh... romantischer Strandspaziergang, ja?" grinste Christoph. "Holt euch keinen Sonnenbrand."

"Wir passen auf", versprach Mario.

Marco griff nach Marios Hand und gemeinsam gingen sie Treppe hinunter, die an den Strand führte.

Noch immer trugen sie nur ihre Badeshorts, auch wenn das Engelchen sie ermahnt hatte ihre T-Shirts anzuziehen oder sich wenigstens mit Sonnencreme einzucremen.

Aber sie wollten ja gar nicht so lange in der Sonne bleiben. Und zumindest Mario bekam so schnell auch keinen Sonnenbrand.

"Da drüben", deutete er nach einigen Schritten zur Seite, dahin, wo sie Julian alleine gelassen hatten.

"Er sitzt ja echt noch da", stellte Marco kopfschüttelnd fest.

"Ja, und wir sollten zu ihm gehen", forderte das Engelchen sie erneut auf.

Mario und Marco nickten und gingen langsam auf Julian zu.

"Hey", machten sie ihn leise auf sich aufmerksam.

"Oh... hey ihr", sagte Julian.

"Du sitzt hier noch immer so alleine..."

"Mhm..."

"So schlimm?"

"Schlimm nicht. Eher... seltsam."

"So seltsam dass du dich nicht mehr zu uns traust?"

Ertappt grinste Julian. "Ich... naja... ich hab Angst, dass man es mir irgendwie... ansieht."

"Man hat es dir vor einer Stunde auch nicht angesehen."

"Ich weiß. Das hat auch nichts mit Logik zu tun. Es... fühlt sich einfach so an."

"Kommst du trotzdem mit?"

Julian holte tief Luft und nickte. "Ja... wär albern wenn nicht. Außerdem hab ich Durst."

"Na, dann komm, Mats macht uns bestimmt wieder was leckeres."

Mario half Julian hoch und zu dritt gingen sie zurück.

Ein paar Leute sahen sie fragend an, aber dankenswerterweise sagte niemand etwas.

"Setzt euch zu Erik", forderte das Teufelchen sofort.

Der saß in der Tat auf einem Liegestuhl in der Nähe.

Mario schielte kurz zu Marco, der leicht nickte, und zog Juli dann unter den Sonnenschirm und drückte ihn auf die Liege neben Erik. "So, ich hol jetzt die Sonnencreme. Ihr beiden Bleichgesichter seid sonst nachher Krebsrot", verkündete er

"Und ich besorg mal was zu trinken für uns."

"Ähm... ok", sagte Julian überrumpelt.

"Hey!" beschwerte sich das Teufelchen. "Nicht weggehen! Ihr sollt die beiden doch zusammenbringen!"

Mario seufzte leise, ging aber erstmal weiter ohne etwas zu sagen, schließlich wollte er nicht als verrückt gelten, weil er mit sich selbst sprach. Erst außer Hörweite erklärte er dem kleinen Kerlchen, "Sie müssen sich auch mal kurz alleine beschnuppern. Wir gehen doch gleich wieder hin."

"Und was ist, wenn sie jetzt zusammenkommen und wir sind nicht dabei?"

"So schnell geht das nicht", beruhigte Mario das Teufelchen, und das Engelchen fügte hinzu, "dann ist es doch nur wichtig, dass sie es geschafft haben."

Das Teufelchen verschränkte schmollend die Arme vor der Brust.

"Wir gehen doch gleich wieder hin", versuchte Mario es zu besänftigen.

"Komm, Teufelchen", sagte das Engelchen und setzte sich neben das Teufelchen. "Die beiden brauchen bestimmt noch Zeit, bis sie zusammenkommen. Wir werden da schon nichts verpassen."

"Aber wenn sie doch...", knurrte das Teufelchen.

"So wie ich die beiden einschätze, wird da gar nichts ohne uns passieren", meinte Mario, der endlich die Sonnencreme gefunden hatte. Auch Marco hatte Gläser und ein paar Flaschen Wasser und Cola gefunden. "Meinst du, wir können sie stören?"

Mario nickte. "Ich glaub schon." Sie sondierten dennoch zunächst die Lage ehe sie wieder zu den beiden traten. "Siehst du, da ist nichts passiert", bemerkte das Engelchen leise.

Tatsächlich schienen die beiden kaum ein Wort miteinander gewechselt zu haben. Erik lag völlig entspannt und mit geschlossenen Augen in seinem Liegestuhl, während Julian über den Pool hinweg in die Ferne starrte.

"So, Sonnenmilch kommt", kündigte Mario an. Kurzentschlossen warf er Julian eine der beiden Flaschen zu, dann drückte er Marco die andere in die Hand. "Cremst du mir den Rücken ein?"

Marco grinste. "Das du mich das wirklich fragen musst!"

"Dann mach hinne", erwiderte Mario das Grinsen und drehte sich um, dabei sah er zu Julian und Erik.

Erik verdrehte grade die Augen. "Aber keine Show abziehen, dafür sind Julian und ich vieeeeel zu jung und unschuldig."

"Dann könnt ihr uns ja mal zeigen, wie man sich ganz unschuldig den Rücken eincremen lässt."

Erik schnaubte belustigt. "Na dann komm mal her Julian."

Der sah kurz zu Mario und Marco und drehte Eric dann den Rücken zu.

"Du wirst auch gar nicht braun, hm?" fragte Erik, während er sich etwas Sonnencreme in die Handfläche drückte.

"Nee", knurrte Julian, "höchstens rot. Da hast du es besser, du siehst im Sommer nicht wie ein Vampir aus."

Erik zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wirklich braun werd ich aber auch nicht. Nicht so wie Mario hier. Außerdem gilt Blässe doch als Vornehm", fügte er zwinkernd hinzu. "Und... ein braungebrannter Schlumpf, das ist ja schon rein technisch eigentlich ausgeschlossen."

Ruckartig drehte sich Julian um, dann musste er tatsächlich lachen. "Braune Bienen sind auch komisch."

"Wieso? Braune Bienen haben halt zu viel Schokolade genascht und haben statt der gelben Honigstreifen, braune Schokostreifen. Ist doch total logisch", grinste Erik ihn breit an.

"Ah", lachte Julian, "Nutellabienen?"

Erik nickte heftig. "Besonders süße Kerlchen."

"Und die bringen statt Honig Nutella?"

"Na woher hast du denn gedacht, kommt Nutella?"

"Ich hab mir bisher nie Gedanken drüber gemacht. Aber gut, dass ich es jetzt weiß. Und du bist so eine Nutellabiene?"

Erik sah auf seine doch ziemlich blassen Arme und seufzte. "Nutellabiene in der Ausbildung würd ich sagen."

"Zumindest das mit dem Süß...", begann Julian, biss sich dann aber sichtbar auf die Wange.

Erik zog eine Augenbraue hoch, kommentierte Julians plötzlich rosa gefärbte Wangen nicht weiter, sondern begann nun Julians Rücken einzucremen.

Mit viel Sonnenmilch strich er über die blasse Haut, ruhig, langsam, und schon fast zärtlich.

"So du kleines Schlossgespenst", sagte Erik, als er fertig war. "Dann dreh dich mal um. Wenn ich schon dabei bin, kann ich dich auch gleich richtig eincremen."

Jetzt schluckte Julian sichtlich, dann drehte er sich etwas zögerlich um.

Erik lächelte ihn an und nahm von der Sonnencreme nach. "So ihr beiden, ihr dürft jetzt auch", teilte er dann Mario und Marco mit.

"Danke", grinste Mario. Gerade, als Marco Luft holte um etwas zu sagen, unterbrach ihn das Engelchen. "Sag nichts, bitte!"

Marco sah das Engelchen fragend an.

"Manchmal machst du etwas... ungeschickte Kommentare", versuchte das Engelchen vorsichtig zu erklären.

Mario unterdrückte ein Prusten, als er Marcos empörtes Gesicht sah.

"Ist doch wahr", versuchte sich das Engelchen zu rechtfertigen.

Marco schnaubte und begann nun Marios Rücken einzucremen. Er ging zwar schon recht liebevoll vor, aber bei weitem nicht so zärtlich wie Erik, der jetzt die Sonnenmilch auf Julians Oberarmen und Schultern verteilte und sich langsam vorarbeitete.

Dabei summte er sogar kaum hörbar vor sich hin.

"Na, geht doch", grinste das Teufelchen zufrieden.

"Ähm... Erik", sagte Julian leise.

"Wa...oh!", machte Erik erschrocken, ihm war wohl nicht bewusst gewesen, dass er Julian schon lange nicht mehr eincremte, sondern seinen Bauch und seine Brust streichelte.

Nun war es an Erik, dessen Wangen sich leicht verfärbten. "Du... bist jetzt gut geschützt. Also eingegelt... gecremt."

"Ähm... danke", murmelte Julian.

Erik nickte und reichte ihm mit glühenden Wangen die Sonnenmilch.

"Dann... bin ich jetzt dran?" Julian schluckte kurz, dann klackte die Sonnenmilchflasche auf. "Drehst... du dich um?"

Erik nickte und war offenbar ganz froh, Julian nicht ansehen zu müssen.

Dann fühlte er Julians Hände auf dem Rücken, die seine Schultern eincremten. Einen Moment lang hielt er es aus, dann sprang er auf, murmelte etwas Unverständliches und lief ins Haus.

Julian sah ihm mit offenem Mund nach und drehte sich dann zu Mario und Marco. "Was... war das denn?"

"Vielleicht zu viel Sonne", schlug Mario vor - und sofort gingen beide, Engelchen und Teufelchen, dazwischen. "Wenn ers nicht erfährt, wird das nie was!", meinte das Teufelchen, während das Engelchen ihn wegen seiner Lüge rügte.

"Ja..., das wirds sein", murmelte Julian.

"Er muss nach ihm gucken!", darauf bestand das Teufelchen.

"Ich... ich glaub ich guck mal, was die anderen so machen", sagte Julian und stand auf. "Ich glaub Chris wollte Kickern oder so..."

"Ja, mach das...", stimmte Mario zu.

"Nein!" rief das Teufelchen sofort.

"Nein, er sollte sich um Erik kümmern", meinte auch das Engelchen.

Ehe Mario oder Marco allerdings etwas zu Julian sagen konnten, war der schon aufgestanden und hatte fast fluchtartig das Weite gesucht.

Leise seufzte Mario. "Wird wohl doch nicht so einfach mit den beiden..."

"Sollen wir mal nach Erik gucken?" schlug Marco vor.

"Ja... oder vielleicht du alleine? Du kennst ihn besser."

"Und du glaubst damit sind unsere Beiden hier einverstanden?" fragte Marco mit einem Blick auf Engelchen und Teufelchen.

"Nein", war das Teufelchen zumindest nicht einverstanden.

"Wir sollten dabei sein, damit wir auch hören, wie Erik über Julian denkt", stimmte das Engelchen dem Teufelchen zu.

"Dann los...", seufzte Mario.


	13. Wetteinsatz

Marco nickte und zog Mario mit sich hoch. Er vermutete, dass Erik entweder oben in seinem Zimmer war oder in der Küche stand und sich einen Extrastarken Kaffee zur Beruhigung kochte. Wie einen Eriks Spezialkaffee beruhigen konnte, wusste Marco zwar nicht, aber Erik behauptete das steif und fest.

In der Tat hatte er Recht, Erik kochte sich einen Kaffee, dessen Geschmack an Rattengift und dessen Konsistenz an dicken Kakao erinnerte.

Er sah auf, als er Mario und Marco hörte und sah dann mit brennenden Wangen wieder auf die Kaffeemaschine, die vor sich hin blubberte.

"Julian ist zum Kicken gegangen", erklärte Mario leise.

Erik nickte. "Hat... hat er noch was gesagt...?" fragte er dann zögernd.

"Wir haben eine Ausrede gesucht, warum du weg bist."

Erik schnaubte. "Das ist lieb von euch, aber Juli ist ja kein Idiot... Gott, war das peinlich! Du bist jetzt fertig eingegelt. Schlimmer gehts doch echt nicht mehr!"

"Nicht drüber nachdenken. Das kann jedem passieren.“

Endlich war der Kaffee fertig und Erik goss sich etwas von der schwarzen Suppe in die bereitstehende Tasse. "Julian muss jetzt ja sonstwas von mir denken."

"Julian wundert sich nur, warum du keine Sonne verträgst."

"Sonne vertrag ich schon, aber offenbar keine halbnackten Schalker", brummelte Erik und trank dann einen Schluck Kaffee.

"Der eine halbnackte Schalker ist aber auch ziemlich... sexy", bemerkte Marco.

"Danke Marco, das hilft hier jetzt wirklich weiter", sagte Erik sarkastisch. "Ich... sollte mich vermutlich bei Juli entschuldigen."

"Ihr solltet irgendwas zusammen machen. Vielleicht, wenn wir nachher zum Strand wollen?"

Erik sah Marco an, als wäre ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen. "Ich sollte mich erstmal in den Griff bekommen, ehe ich irgendwas mit Julian anstelle. Unternehme. Ach verdammt! Ich glaub, ich war zu lange ohne Sex, dass ich hier plötzlich solchen Unsinn rede. Juli ist 100% Hetero und außerdem gar nicht mein Typ. Und damit Basta!"

"So sicher?", fragte Mario, was das Teufelchen ihm eingeflüstert hatte.

"Womit? Das ich zu lange keinen Sex hatte? Oh ja, da bin ich mir sehr sicher", schnaubte Erik.

"Mit Julians sexueller Orientierung."

"Mario du darfst Julians Geheimnis nicht verraten!" rief das Engelchen. "Das wäre ihm bestimmt nicht recht."

"Haben wir gar nicht", knurrte das Teufelchen.

"Eigentlich schon", sagte Erik in diesem Moment. "Wieso?"

"Ich meine nur - nicht, dass du womöglich von was Falschem ausgehst."

"Ich erkenn ganz gut, wenn jemand schwul ist", meinte Erik. "Bei Marco wusste ich es fast sofort und bei dir auch. Und Juli... ich kanns mir bei ihm nicht vorstellen. Außerdem hätte er doch bestimmt schon was gesagt. Er weiß ja, dass wir drei schwul sind. Warum sollte er es uns da nicht erzählen?"

Mario zuckte mit den Schultern. "Was, wenn du dich täuschst?"

"Was soll dann sein? Ich hätte mich trotzdem lächerlich gemacht. Außerdem hat er dann bestimmt einen netten, süßen Freund zu Hause, der nicht so peinlich ist..."

"Du bist doch nicht peinlich, Erik!", widersprach ihm Marco.

"Nein", sagte auch Mario sofort. "Außerdem ist doch überhaupt nichts Schlimmes passiert. Du hast ihn mit Sonnenmilch eingecremt und es hat euch beiden gefallen."

"Es hat uns beiden gefallen?!?", fragte Erik nach. "Er hat es mühsam ertragen, dass ich mich nicht beherrschen konnte."

"So, Erik jetzt mach mal halblang", sagte Marco. "Du tust ja so, als hättest du Juli sonstwas angetan. Du hast ihn ganz harmlos eingecremt und dabei vielleicht ein bisschen gestreichelt. Na und?"

"Du tust ja so als wäre es völlig normal jemanden so zu streicheln!"

"Nein, aber ich seh darin auch nicht so eine Katastrophe wie du."

"Es ist aber eine Katastrophe!"

Marco trat einen Schritt näher zu Erik. "Das stimmt nicht, Erik. Was ist los? Du reagierst total überzogen. Hat das was mit diesem Typen zu tun, der plötzlich in Dortmund aufgetaucht ist?"

"Wie...? Nein, nein, hat es nicht", beteuerte Erik.

"Ich glaub schon", sagte Marco. "Du hast mir vorher nie von diesem Typ erzählt, dabei waren wir immer so offen zueinander. Das passt nicht zu dir Erik."

"Ich... ich wollte halt nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben. Will ich noch immer nicht."

Mario biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe und überlegte, ob er Marco und Erik nicht lieber allein lassen sollte. Erik war vor allem Marcos Freund und vielleicht wäre es leichter, wenn sie erstmal nur unter sich redeten.

Das Engelchen stimmte der Überlegung zu, und so zog er sich unter dem Protest des Teufelchens zurück.

"Immerhin wissen wir ja jetzt, dass Erik offenbar nicht abgeneigt wäre", murmelte Mario.

"Oh ja, wäre er sicher nicht. Aber was ist mit Julian?", fragte das Engelchen nachdenklich.

Mario sah kurz zurück zur Küche, wo Marco dicht bei Erik stand und leise auf ihn einredete. "Ich... soll ich mal nach Julian gucken?"

"Ja, solltest du", meinte das Engelchen.

Auch das Teufelchen nickte zustimmend. "Die beiden mögen sich, also müssen sie auch zusammenkommen!"

"Also los", wurde das Engelchen langsam ungeduldig.

Mario lachte leise. "Du verwandelst dich langsam auch in ein kleines Teufelchen", warnte er das Engelchen zwinkernd.

"Gar nicht. Ich will nur das Beste für die beiden. Und für dich. Vor allem für dich."

"Das weiß ich", sagte Mario und lächelte das Engelchen an. "Also los, suchen wir Juli."

"Er wollte zum Kicken, vielleicht ist er drüben auf der anderen Terrasse?"

Mario nickte und trat wieder nach draußen. Er folgte dem lauten Lachen und fand Julian wenig später tatsächlich beim Kickern - zusammen mit Chris, Kevin und Ron.

Er stellte sich einfach mal dazu und sah ihnen zu.

"Mario, willst du mich mal ablösen?" fragte Ron schließlich.

"Gern", nickte Mario und trat an seine Stelle. Er stellte sich neben Julian und lächelte ihn kurz an.

Unsicher erwiderte Julian das Lächeln.

"Also los", sagte Mario. "Zeigen wir Kevin und Chris mal, wie man richtig kickert!"

"Das hab ich gehört", lachte Chris auf.

"Schön, deine Ohren funktionieren also", grinste Mario und streckte Chris die Zunge raus.

"Und Kickern kann ich auch, so!"

Mario schnaubte. "Deshalb hab ich dich in Brasilien auch immer so abgezogen, hm?"

"Ich wollte nur nicht, dass du enttäuscht bist. Musste dich doch motivieren, für das Finaltor."

Kevin lachte auf. "Glaub mir, Marco hatte ihn in der Hinsicht genug motiviert gehabt."

"Na, wer weiß", grinste Chris. "Jedes Bisschen zählt."

"Jungs, wir wollten spielen", sagte Julian, dem das Gespräch schon wieder in eine Richtung driftete, die ihm gar nicht behagte.

"Okay, die Kleinen quengeln ja schon", lachte Kevin und warf die Kugel ein.

Wenig später war ein spannendes Match im Gang, das lauthals von allen vier Spielern kommentiert wurde.

Die fröhlichen Rufe lockten nach und nach auch noch andere Jungs an, die zusahen und ebenfalls dumme Sprüche abgaben.

Nur Erik und Marco fehlten und Benni und Mats, die wohl schon zum Einkaufen in den Ort gefahren waren.

Dieser ersten Runde schlossen sich - mit unterschiedlicher Besetzung - noch einige andere an.

Schließlich tauchten Marco und Erik wieder auf und Mario übergab seinen Platz an Ron um sich zu seinem Freund zu stellen. "Und?" fragte er leise.

"Bisschen besser", murmelte Marco kaum hörbar.

"Darfst dus mir erzählen oder lieber nicht?"

"Nachher..."

Mario nickte und griff nach seiner Hand um sie fest zu drücken.

Dabei sahen sie den anderen weiter beim Kickern zu.

Engelchen und Teufelchen hielten sich zurück. Sie spürten, dass Marco im Moment nicht reden wollte und sie wussten ja, dass sie später mehr erfahren würden. "Erik hält viel zu viel Abstand zu Julian", konnte sich das Teufelchen aber eine Beschwerde dann doch nicht verkneifen.

"Das wird noch", war das Engelchen zuversichtlicher.

"Du hast nicht mit Juli sprechen können, oder?" fragte Marco Mario leise.

"Nein, wir waren die ganze Zeit hier."

Marco nickte nur und zog Mario dann enger an sich.

"Wir können auch mal kurz...", fing Marco an, wurde aber sofort vom Teufelchen unterbrochen, "Nein, könnt ihr nicht!"

"Wir verpassen hier doch nichts", sagte Marco leise.

"Aber wir 'könnten' was verpassen!"

"Na gut", gab sich Marco geschlagen. Er zog Mario nun komplett in seine Arme und beobachtete dabei weiter Julian und Erik, die sich beide bemühten den anderen nur ja nicht anzusehen.

Na, das konnte noch heiter werden, wenn sie an das Essen am Abend dachten. Vielleicht war das mit dem Verkuppeln ja auch gar keine so gute Idee. Julian war mit sich selbst überhaupt noch nicht im reinen und ob da eine Beziehung das richtige war?

Und Erik hatte mit diesem komischen Ex auch noch ein paar Altlasten im Keller. Vielleicht... "Das kommt gar nicht in die Tüte!", protestierte das Teufelchen.

"Ich weiß, du möchtest die beiden glücklich sehen, aber vielleicht sollten wir uns da nicht einmischen", wisperte Marco.

"Ich will vor allem die Wette gewinnen. Das Engelchen will sie glücklich sehen!", stellte das Teufelchen klar.

Mario musste leicht lachen, vor allem das Engelchen dem Teufelchen sehr konsterniert ansah. "Das ist nicht die richtige Motivation Teufelchen. Wir beide wollen doch nur das Beste für Erik und Julian. Die Wette ist doch egal."

"Für dich schon, aber ich will die Wette gewinnen. Worum wetten wir denn noch mal?"

"Um gar nichts. Schließlich wollen wir ja alle, dass die beiden glücklich werden."

Das Teufelchen schüttelte den Kopf, so ging das in seinen Augen doch nicht. "Wenn wir es schaffen, dann... müsst ihr einen Tag lang machen, was ich will. Und nicht aufs Engelchen hören, so!"

Das Engelchen schüttelte sofort hektisch den Kopf. "Das geht nicht! Mario, das geht nicht! Stell dir doch mal vor, was da alles passieren könnte!"

"Ich liebe Mario genauso wie du, also passiert nichts. Wir haben nur ein bisschen Abenteuer und sind nicht so brav wie sonst."

Marco grinste und sah das Engelchen an. "Na komm, du magst das wilde Teufelchen doch auch. Wir würden bestimmt ne Menge Spaß haben. Du auch Engelchen."

"Hmm... aber nichts, das irgendwie bleibt. Wie... Piercing oder Tattoo oder so", bat das Engelchen. "Und nichts, wobei wir uns zu sehr verletzten können."

"Kein Tattoo?" fragte Marco sofort. "Dabei säh Mario bestimmt wahnsinnig sexy mit einem Tattoo aus. Ich wüsste sogar schon ein Motiv und eine passende Stelle..."

"Nein, nein, nein!", schimpfte das Engelchen. "Bitte... versprich es mir."

"Versprochen", sagte Mario und das fiel ihm nicht mal schwer.

"Danke. Und wenn wir es nicht schaffen sollten", das hielt auch das Engelchen für unwahrscheinlich, "dann hört ihr einen Tag nur auf mich."

Das Teufelchen seufzte laut, nickte aber. "Aber ich werd eh gewinnen!"

"Werden wir ja sehen."


	14. Es macht Klick

Die Ankunft von Mats und Benni mit den Einkäufen unterbrach ihre geflüsterte Unterhaltung und das Kickermatch. Erik, Ron, Mats und Chris erklärten sich für heute bereit das Mittagessen zu machen.

Julian zog sich sofort zurück, um bloß nicht mit Erik zusammen kochen zu müssen. "Ich geh an den Strand."

"Sollen wir dich begleiten?" bot Mario auf Drängen des Teufelchens hin an.

"Hmm", war die wenig aussagekräftige Antwort.

"Dann lasst uns gehen", sagte Marco und lächelte Julian an.

Sie griffen sich ein paar Handtücher, die auf einer Bank neben der Treppe zum Strand lagen und liefen dann los.

Die ersten paar Meter legten sie schweigend zurück. "Fragt ihn, fragt ihn, fragt ihn!" rief das Teufelchen schließlich ungeduldig.

"Shht", machte Mario, dieses Reingerede konnte er jetzt gar nicht gebrauchen.

"Was?" fragte Julian verwirrt. "Hast du was gesagt?"

"Ähm... musste gerade doch nicht niesen..."

"Aber wo wir schon dabei sind", sagte Marco. "Warum bist du vorhin so plötzlich getürmt?"

"Ich? Erik ist doch abgehauen!"

"Ja und du nur wenig später", sagte Mario.

"Mir... wurde auch warm..."

"Warm? Oder... heiß?"

Ruckartig drehte sich Julian zu ihm. "WAS willst du damit sagen?"

"Das Erik sehr süß ist", sagte Marco nur. "Sein Lächeln, seine ganze Ausstrahlung. Und... er hat dich schon sehr... liebevoll eingecremt."

Dazu sagte Julian nichts.

"Oder findest du Erik nicht nett?" fragte Mario.

"Doch... ist schon nett... Die Nutellabiene..."

"Nur nett? Oder... sehr nett?"

"Ziemlich nett..."

"Du weißt, dass Erik auf Männer steht, oder?" fragte Marco.

Julian sah ihn an. "Ich... habs vermutet. Nach vorhin..."

"Erst da? Erik hat daraus während der ganzen WM kein Geheimnis gemacht."

"Ich hab nicht so viel mit ihm zu tun gehabt...", murmelte Julian.

"Und hattest genug mit dir zu tun", vermutete Marco.

Leicht nickte Julian. "War schon... speziell, in Brasilien."

"Abgesehen von dem großen goldenen Ding, das wir mitgebracht haben?" lachte Mario.

"Inklusive des wohl miserabelsten Pokal der Welt. Man kann nicht mal draus trinken!"

"Daraus trinken? Du kannst aus so einem Pokal doch nicht ehrlich trinken wollen!" sagte Mario empört. "Das kann auch nur von nem Schalker kommen. Also ehrlich. Und was wolltest du draus trinken? Limo? Bier? Prosecco?"

"Prosecco?!? Bier, wie sich das gehört!"

"Na komm, so ein Schlückchen Prosecco ist doch nie verkehrt", meinte Mario mit betont gezierter Stimme und aufreizendem Augenaufschlag. "Nicht wahr, meine beiden Schnuckis!"

"Aber nur mit Erdbeer-Sahne-Tee!", forderte Marco.

"Ihr zwei beiden, habt einen ganzen gewaltigen Schaden", sagte Julian.

"Deswegen passen wir ja auch so gut zusammen."

Julian lächelte leicht, dann sah er auf seine Füße. "Warum hat Erik... das vorhin... gemacht?"

"Was? Dich eincremt?"

"Mich SO eingecremt."

"Hat es dir... gefallen?"

Nun hob Julian den Kopf und sah Marco mit ein bisschen spöttisch an. "Wär komisch, wenn es mir nicht gefallen hätte. Du hast selbst gesagt, dass Erik... du weißt schon. Und er... hat sehr schöne Hände...", brachte er den Satz nuschelnd zu Ende und senkte schnell wieder den Kopf.

"Und wo liegt dann das Problem?", fragte Marco leise nach.

"So wie Erik abgehauen ist, fand er es offenbar nicht so schön", murmelte Julian. "Ich... vielleicht hat er an jemand anderen gedacht und plötzlich bemerkt, dass nur ich es bin..."

"Oh Julchen", machte Mario betroffen, "Das glaub ich nicht!"

"Was heißt denn außerdem 'nur du'?" fragte Marco.

"Na, ich mein... er spielt ja in einer ganz anderen Liga als ich."

"Als ich das letzte Mal geguckt hab, waren Dortmund und Schalke noch in einer Liga", meinte Mario schief grinsend.

"Aber Erik ist... so... anders..."

"Anders?" hakte Marco nach, auch wenn er schon ahnte, was Julian meinte.

"Na, er ist... Erik. Und ich..."

"Du bist du. Ein netter, sympathischer Typ mit einem tollen Lächeln. Intelligent, humorvoll. Du kannst dich ausdrücken, man kann sich mit dir über so ziemlich alles unterhalten", sagte Marco. "Du bist nicht weniger toll als Erik."

Julian schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Marco legte einen Arm um Julians Schulter. "Guck mal mich und Mario an. Mario hat diese verdammten Rehaugen mit den dichten dunklen Wimpern, die einen um den Verstand bringen können. Meine Augen sind ziemlich langweilig. Normal halt. Aber ich weiß, dass Mario das ganz anders sieht. Weil er mich liebt. Es ist ihm auch egal, dass ich total blass bin und nie so einen durchtrainierten Körper haben werde, wie er selbst. Ist aber auch gar nicht wichtig. Erik hat vorhin an niemand anderen gedacht, Juli. Er hat ganz genau gewusst, wen er da grad so eincremt."

Unsicher sah Julian ihn an. "Meinst du? Ich mein... er ist schon toll, und ich nur so ein blasses Hähnchen. Und er die Nutellabiene. Ich weiß echt nicht, was er an mir sieht."

"Die Nutellabiene weiß was gut ist", sagte Marco. "Und er ist genauso unsicher wie du."

"Und... deswegen ist er abgehauen?"

"Auch. Aber wer hat doch auch keine Ahnung, dass du auf Männer stehst", erinnerte Marco ihn sanft. "Er geht davon aus, dass du auf Frauen stehst und jetzt total sauer auf ihn bist, weil er sich so doof verhalten hat. Außerdem war es ihm... peinlich."

"Das muss ihm doch nicht peinlich sein!", meinte Julian. "Es war... schön."

"Ihm ist vor allem das eingegelt peinlich", grinste Marco. "Und... das wär mir an Eriks Stelle auch ziemlich peinlich gewesen."

"Eingegelt? Er hat mich doch eingecremt?"

Mario konnte nicht anders und musste lachen. "Du hast den Versprecher gar nicht mitbekommen?"

"Er hat echt eingegelt gesagt? Nee, hab ich nicht mitbekommen."

Auch Marco grinste. "Ja Juli. Du warst, um es mit Eriks Worten zu sagen, fertig eingegelt."

Julian überlegte kurz, dann lief er rosa an.

"Ah, jetzt hast du verstanden", lachte Marco.

"Boah, Marco!", fauchte Julian.

"Was denn?" fragte Marco und hob entschuldigend die Hände. "Ich wollte ja nur, dass du Eriks etwas plötzlich Abgang besser nachvollziehen kannst."

"Das war aber nicht nur das", bemerkte Mario leise.

"Nein, das stimmt. Normalerweise hätte Erik vermutlich einen dummen Spruch gemacht um davon abzulenken", nickte Marco.

"Aber er... er ist abgehauen...", murmelte Julian. "Ich... ich muss mit ihm reden."

Das Teufelchen auf Marios Schulter stieß einen Triumphschrei aus. "Das halte ich für ne gute Idee", sagte Marco zustimmend.

"Dann... lass ich euch mal alleine..."

"Nein! Ihr müsst mitgehen!" verlangte das Teufelchen sofort. "Wir müssen doch dabei sein!"

"Wir müssen dringend was trinken", mahnte das Engelchen mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln.

"Sehr gut!" rief das Teufelchen. "Los, Abmarsch, Juli hinterher!"

Mario nickte nur leicht und folgte ihm dann, Marco im Schlepptau.

Julian sah ein wenig irritiert zu den beiden zurück. "Keine Lust mehr auf Strand?"

"Schon, aber auch Durst. Haben ja nichts mitgenommen."

Julian nickte leicht, offenbar zufrieden mit der Erklärung. Er ging weiter vor ihnen wieder den Weg zum Haus hoch und schlug dann den Pfad nach rechts ein, wo er Erik vermutete.

Mario und Marco folgten ihm ins Haus, wo die vier Jungs noch beim Essen vorbereiten waren. Mario und Marco drückten sich am Kühlschrank rum, während Julian offenbar erstmal genug Mut ansammeln musste, um auf Erik zuzugehen.

Das Engelchen wurde zunehmend nervös. "Du bewegst dich kein Stück, wenn ich weg bin!", befahl es geradezu und klang dabei ziemlich ängstlich.

"Dann setzten wir uns aber hin", bat Mario. "Ich bleib hier nicht bewegungslos stehen."

"Da drüben, da liegen weiche Kissen", deutete das Engelchen auf eine gemütliche Sitzecke, in deren Rücken sich ein blühender Busch befand. "Vielleicht setzen sich die beiden da auf die andere Seite, dann habe ich dich weiter im Auge.“

Mario und Marco nickten und setzten sich mit ihren Getränken auf die Bank. In diesem Moment kamen Erik und Julian aus dem Haus, und wie das Engelchen gehofft hatte, strebten sie auf die Sitzecke hinter dem Busch zu.

"Sitzen bleiben", sagte das Engelchen erneut mit einem strengen Blick zu Mario, dann krabbelte es zusammen mit dem Teufelchen auf einen der Büsche, so dass sie Erik und Julian, aber auch Mario und Marco weiter im Blick hatten.


	15. Durch die Blume

Zunächst schwiegen sich die beiden an, und Engelchen und Teufelchen wurden schon unruhig. Wollten die ewig da sitzen? Dann aber hob Erik leise die Stimme. "Warum... was wolltest du von mir?", fragte er leise und knetete dabei seine Hände.

"Ich... also... wegen vorhin", begann Julian zögernd und begann an einem Blatt des Busches neben sich zu zupfen.

Erik knetete seine Finger. "Das... das tut mir leid. Das war nicht so gemeint..."

"Was genau tut dir leid?" fragte Julian.

Erik wurde rot, und tat dem Engelchen sehr leid, als er stammelte, "Na, das... anfassen. Und so. Und... das mit dem eingelen." Am Ende war er immer leiser geworden.

"Das... also... das hatte ich gar nicht so mitbekommen", nuschelte Julian und zupfte stärker an dem Busch.

"Wenn er so weiter macht, ist der Busch kahl, wenn die beiden fertig sind", grinste das Teufelchen.

"Der schöne Busch", murmelte das Engelchen bedauernd. "Er blüht so schön."

"Aber ich", murmelte Erik. "Ich hab keine Ahnung, was da los war, aber... vergiss es einfach, ok?"

"Und was... wenn ich das nicht möchte?", fragte Julian leise. Erik hob für einen kleinen Moment den Kopf und sah Julian an. "Dann stehst du wirklich auf Männer?"

Ganz leicht nickte Julian, kaum merklich. Engelchen und Teufelchen wurden dabei immer unruhiger. "Man jetzt redet doch mal Klartext!" rief das Teufelchen.

Das Engelchen schüttelte den Kopf, sah die beiden noch einmal an, dann startete es und flog ein Stück weiter in den Busch und pflückte eine besonders schöne Blüte. Die ließ es mehr oder weniger unauffällig in Julians Hand fallen. Julian starrte die Blüte an, die plötzlich in seiner Handfläche lag und sah dann irritiert zu dem Busch und wieder zurück zur Blüte.

Vorsichtig drehte er sie in den Fingern, dann, aus einem Impuls heraus - vielleicht ja durch das Engelchen gelenkt - hob er den Kopf und sah Erik an. Und ohne etwas zu sagen reichte er ihm die Blüte herüber.

Erik sah die Blüte an und hob den Blick. Seine Wangen schimmerten deutlich rötlich, als er die Hand ausstreckte und die Blüte vorsichtig entgegen nahm.

Sie lag zart und zerbrechlich auf seiner großen Hand, und er betrachtete sie andächtig - dann sah er zu Julian. Wortlos rutschte er ein kleines bisschen näher an ihn heran.

Julian war deutlich anzusehen, wie erleichtert er war. Schüchtern lächelte er Erik an, sagte aber nichts.

Auch Erik war nervös und blickte von Julian zu der Blüte und wieder zurück.

"Jetzt küsst euch endlich, wenn ihr schon nicht reden wollt!" verlangte das Teufelchen.

Als hätten sie das Teufelchen gehört, beugten sie sich jetzt beide wie in Zeitlupe zueinander.

Kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen berührten schloss Julian die Augen und ließ Erik den restlichen Abstand zwischen ihnen überwinden.

Und das tat er auch, lehnte sich vor und streichelte Julians Lippen mit seinen eigenen.

Es war nicht wirklich ein richtiger Kuss, trotzdem seufzte das Engelchen glücklich und lehnte sich dabei an das Teufelchen. "Sind sie nicht niedlich zusammen?"

"Oh ja, das sind sie", bestätigte das Teufelchen und legte einen Arm um das Engelchen. Sein Puschelschwanz zuckte leicht, dann schlang er sich um die Füße des Engelchens.

"Und du hast echt keinen hübschen Schalker bei dir zu Hause, der mir eins überziehen wird, weil ich seinen Freund küsse?" wisperte Erik plötzlich.

"Ich werd einfach verschweigen, dass du eine Zecke bist", grinste Julian und küsste ihn wieder.

"Biene!" nuschelte Erik, ehe er einen Arm um Julian legte und enger an sich zog.

"Nutellabiene", lächelte Julian gegen seine Lippen.

"Das gibts doch nicht. Jetzt wo sie knutschen sollen, fangen sie an zu labern!" beschwerte sich das Teufelchen.

"Sie knutschen doch auch", meinte das Engelchen. "Außerdem sollten wir sie nicht länger bespannen, sondern zurück zu Mario."

"Mhm... meinst du?"

"Ja, sollten wir. Sie haben es jetzt ja geschafft."

Das Teufelchen sah noch einmal ganz genau zu Erik und Julian, die sich immer noch sehr zaghaft küssten, und nickte dann.

Es kletterte den Strauch herunter und kroch unten hindurch, bis er vor Marios Füßen stand, während das Engelchen elegant auf seiner Schulter landete.

"Und?" fragte Mario leise.

"Sie küssen sich, sie küssen sich", jubelte das Teufelchen vor ihm.

Mario strahlte und sah zu Marco. "Na das ging ja fix!" Ein wenig verlegen sah das Teufelchen hoch. "Das Engelchen hat Julian eine Blume gegeben."

Marco lächelte. "Bei uns fing das auch mit ner Blume an, weißt du noch Mario?"

Zärtlich lächelte Mario ihn an, bis er ein kräftiges Zupfen an seiner Socke und dann einen stechenden Schmerz fühlte.

"Hey!" machte Mario und sah nach unten.

"Du nimmst mich ja nicht hoch!", schimpfte das Teufelchen und machte Anstalten noch einmal zuzubeißen.

Schnell bückte sich Mario und hob das Teufelchen hoch. "Sorry. Aber du musst doch nicht gleich beißen du Frechdachs."

"Hast mich ja nicht gehört!"

Mario grinste leicht und setzte das Teufelchen auf die Schulter zum Engelchen.

Es setzte sich sofort neben seinen kleinen Freund und lehnte sich an ihn, während die beiden ausführlich von Julian und Erik erzählten.

Als die beiden fertig waren sah Mario wieder zu Marco. "Was hat Erik dir denn nun eigentlich erzählt gehabt?"

"Wie peinlich ihm das alles war", fing Marco an und fasste dann das Gespräch zusammen.

"Ich meinte eigentlich, was Erik so über seinen Ex erzählt hat", sagte Mario.

Marco seufzte leise. "War zu Anfang wohl eine ganz normale Beziehung - naja, mal abgesehen von der Versteckerei. Aber war sonst schon okay. Bis Erik langsam erfolgreicher wurde - damit ist der Typ wohl nicht so ganz klar gekommen. Er wurde immer... besitzergreifender und eifersüchtiger, bis es Erik zu viel wurde. Ungefähr zu der Zeit kam auch das Angebot von uns, und damit war die Sache gegessen. Für Erik. Für den Typen wohl nicht."

"Das wird ihm mit Juli wohl nicht passieren", meinte Mario.

"Zumindest wird Juli nicht eifersüchtig auf seinen Erfolg werden. Wobei, stell dir mal vor, er wird Player of the Match, und das Julchen nicht?", grinste Marco.

"Julchen freut sich für Erik, während der Schalker empört über die Wahl eines Dortmunder ist", lachte Mario.

Marco stimmte in das Lachen ein, dann legte er sich die Hand auf den Mund. Nicht, dass die beiden sie hier noch hörten!

Mario rutschte etwas näher zu Marco und kuschelte sich an ihn. "Schön, dass wir bei den beiden richtig lagen."

"Und wir haben es gemacht, wir haben sie zusammen gebracht! Das Engelchen und ich!" rief das Teufelchen begeistert.

"Na ein bisschen haben Mario und ich aber auch geholfen", sagte Marco.

"Aber MEIN Engelchen hat die Blume gepflückt!", stellte das Teufelchen klar.

Das Engelchen strahlte das Teufelchen an und küsste es dann sanft auf die Wange. Genießerisch schloss das Teufelchen die Augen.

"Habt ihr gut gemacht ihr beiden", sagte Marco lächelnd.

"Ja, und ihr werdet tun, was ich sage! Was werden wir für einen Spaß haben!", freute sich das Teufelchen.

Das Engelchen seufzte tief. "Oh je... das wird ein anstrengender Tag..."

"Wieso, du musst ja nichts machen!", grinste das Teufelchen.

"Das ist es ja..."

"Ach Engelchen, du bist doch noch immer mein Schutzengelchen, und du passt auch auf dem Tag gut auf mich auf", lächelte Mario das kleine Wesen an und streichelte ihm leicht über die Flügelchen.

"Außerdem würde das Teufelchen ja nie etwas tun, das Mario schaden würde", sagte Marco beruhigend.

"Aber es ist so unvorsichtig und so wild."

„Wir werden ganz viel Spaß haben", versprach das Teufelchen.

Dazu seufzte das Engelchen nur erneut.

"Hast du dir schon einen Tag ausgesucht Teufelchen?" fragte Mario.

"Hmm... wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind, aber Marco noch bei uns ist", überlegte das Teufelchen.

"Gute Idee", nickte Marco.


	16. Geschafft

Scheinbar hatten Julian und Erik beschlossen ihre neue, zarte Liebe noch nicht deutlich zu machen, denn sie hielten, sobald jemand in der Nähe war, gebührenden Abstand zueinander. Die nächsten Tage hatten sie in der Gruppe aber auch genug zu tun - ein paar Ausflüge in die nähere Umgebung, planschen im Wasser, einige Fahrten mit einem Bananenboot und eine Runde Gleitschirmfliegen über dem Wasser.

Engelchen und Teufelchen waren nicht wirklich begeistert, dass Julian und Erik so Abstand zueinander hielten. "Was ist denn, wenn sie gar nicht mehr zusammen sind? Oder sie sich gestritten haben! Dann müssen wir doch einschreiten!" sagte das Teufelchen mehr als einmal.

"Sie hängen immer zusammen rum", versuchte Mario es dann zu beruhigen.

"Vielleicht wollen sie einfach noch nicht, dass alle über sie reden."

"Aber wir wollen doch wissen, was los ist!" sagte Teufelchen schmollend.

"Gib ihnen ein bisschen Zeit", bat Mario leise. "Julchen war sich doch lange nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt was mit einem Mann..."

"Sie werden es uns schon erzählen, wenn sie soweit sind", sagte auch Marco.

"Aber ich will es jetzt wissen", stampfte das Teufelchen mit einem Fuß auf.

"Solange sie glücklich sind, ist doch alles gut", meinte das Engelchen, auch wenn es selbst sehr neugierig war. "Und man würde es ja sehen, wenn es nicht so wäre."

"Du hast recht, Engelchen", lächelte Mario, "sie sehen glücklich aus."

"Also wird zwischen ihnen auch alles gut laufen Teufelchen", sagte das Engelchen bestimmt. Dann sah es Mario an. "Aber... bevor wir abreisen, da fragt ihr sie doch, falls sie bis dahin nichts erzählt haben?"

"Ja, natürlich", beruhigte Mario das Engelchen. Es wäre auch für die beiden sicher einfacher, wenn sie Mitwisser hatten.

"Gut", sagte das Engelchen beruhigt.

So lange musste das Engelchen dann aber nicht warten. Drei Tage später - bevor Kevin abreisen wollte - stand das geplante Grillen am Lagerfeuer an.

Sie allen freuten sich tierisch auf den Abend. Sie hatten allerlei Sachen eingekauft, die zu einem leckeren Lagerfeuer gehörten und jeder hatte sich, als kleine "Hausaufgabe", eine Grusel- oder Abenteuergeschichte ausgedacht oder aus dem Internet rausgesucht.

Dann saßen sie alle zusammen um einen recht großen Holzhaufen herum, auf gemütlichen Kissen im Sand, und warteten ungeduldig, dass Mats und Ron das Feuer anzündeten. Aber irgendwie klappte es nicht.

"Na Jungs, wird das heute noch was?" fragte Chris mit einem breiten Grinsen.

"Ich hoffe doch... hat noch wer Streichhölzer?", blickte er auf das letzte, abgebrochene Hölzchen in seinen Händen.

Kevin schnaubte und zog ein Feuerzeug aus der Tasche. "Das brichst du wenigstens nicht so schnell ab", sagte er und reichte es Mats.

"Danke...", murmelte Mats, aber auch mit dem Feuerzeug war er nicht erfolgreicher. Das Teufelchen stand auf Marios Schulter und schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Dilettanten!", schnaubte es leise.

Das Engelchen nickte. "Mats Teufelchen hat es offenbar nicht so mit Feuer..."

Das Teufelchen lachte, dann bat es Mario leise sich mal hinzuknien. Mario ließ sich wortlos auf die Knie sinken. Das Teufelchen kletterte herunter und lief zu dem Holzhaufen. "Das kann ja gar nicht brennen, so, wie die das hier angefangen haben."

Marco schmunzelte amüsiert, als er das Teufelchen sah, das über das Holz kletterte und immer den Kopf schüttelte und vor sich murmelte.

Dann hatte es offenbar eine einigermaßen passende Stelle gefunden. Es stellte sich auf einen Holzscheit und streckte die Ärmchen aus. Sofort erschienen kleine Funken an seinen Händchen.

"Mats probier es mal weiter oben", sagte Mario schnell und lenkte Mats Hände so in Richtung Teufelchen. Wenn plötzlich aus dem Nichts Flammen auftauchten, würde das vermutlich zu einigen ziemlich merkwürdigen Reaktionen führen.

So zündelte Mats - ebenso ungeschickt wie eh und je - herum, und auf einmal schlugen Flammen hervor. "Hey, ich habs!" freute er sich.

Das Teufelchen sah Mats an. "Ja klar. Und ich bin der Weihnachtsmann und versteck die Ostereier", schnaubte es, ehe es sich auf den Rückweg zu Mario machte.

"Du bist ein Held", freute sich das Engelchen. Es war sichtlich stolz auf sein Teufelchen.

Sofort warf sich das Teufelchen in Pose. "Ich bin ja auch Super-Teufelchen, der Herr aller Flammen und Funken!"

Das Engelchen lachte leise und schmiegte sich an das selbsternannte Superteufelchen.

"So und jetzt her mit den Marshmallows!" rief Kevin.

"Fang", rief Chris und warf einen der Beutel über das Feuer.

Kevin grinste breit und riss die Tüte auf. Ein Stock war schnell organisiert, dann hielt er dem Marshmallow schon über die Flammen.

"Ha, ich liebe die Dinger", sagte Kevin.

"Das sieht man", lachte Chris.

"Ja, unser Kevin ist ein ganz süßer", sagte Mats grinsend.

"Und für alle anderen gibts gleich Würstchen, Fleisch und Stockbrot!", kündigte Benni an.

"Und Bier!" rief Kevin. "Würstchen ohne Bier, das wär ja total langweilig."

"Also doch Würstchen für unseren Süßen?", fragte Marco lachend.

"Würstchen für das Würstchen, passt ja", sagte Julian.

"Pah, du Krümel!"

Benni lachte auf, während Julian nach Luft schnappte. "Kevin, jetzt hast du den Schalker verwechselt. Krümel, das ist Max."

"Alles kleine Schlümpfe..."

"Ich mag Schlümpfe", sagte Mats. "Die sind doch so putzig mit ihren hübschen Mützchen und den Pilzhäusern."

"Hmm", knurrte Kevin recht indifferent.

"Ach komm", sagte Erik. "Die können zwar nicht Fußball spielen, aber sonst sind doch wirklich ziemlich nette Kerlchen."

"Hmm... Schalker...", knurrte Kevin, aber es klang nicht wirklich böse.

"Sie können ja nichts dafür", meinte Marco grinsend. "Und guck mal, wieviel guten Einfluss hier Benni und Juli von uns mitbekommen. Die sind ja schon halbe Dortmunder!"

Unwillkürlich musste Kevin lachen. "Okay, dann geht das ja..."

"Ich muss protestieren", sagte Benni und Julian nickte heftig. "Wenn überhaupt, macht sich hier der Schalker-Einfluss positiv bemerkbar. Aber wir sind ganz bestimmt KEINE halben Dortmunder!"

"Na, ob ihr das so beurteilen könnt, ihr schwarz-gelben Schlümpfe?", grinste Mats.

"Boah!" sagte Benni und warf mit einer Handvoll Sand nach Mats, ehe er sich zu Julian drehte. "Jetzt sag du auch mal was zu unserer Verteidigung!"

Julian öffnete den Mund, sah dann aber nur zu Erik.

Erik lächelte ihn liebevoll an. "Mein kleiner Schlumpf ist gern schwarz-gelb", meinte er neckend.

"Ähm - dein Schlumpf?", fragte Chris sofort nach.

"Meiner. Und ich teile nicht. Du musst dir also einen eigenen suchen", verkündete Erik.

Wie um das zu bekräftigen rutschte Julian an ihn heran.

Offenbar hatten die beiden vorher darüber gesprochen, dass sie den anderen von sich erzählen wollten. "Wann ist das denn passiert?" fragte Benni ziemlich baff.

"Vor ein paar Tagen", erzählte Julian leise und schüchtern.

"Wow", sagte Kevin. "Ich wusste nicht mal, dass du auf Männer stehst Julian."

"War ich mir auch noch nicht so sicher... aber bei Erik bin ich mir sicher."

Erik strahlte und legte einen Arm um Julians Schulter. "Ohne Marco und Mario hätten wir es vermutlich auch selbst nicht bemerkt und nicht hinbekommen."

"Die beiden Kuppler", lachte Kevin gutmütig.

"Wir habens wirklich geschafft", jubelte das Engelchen auf Marios Schulter. "Und guck nur, wie glücklich die beiden sind! Ist das nicht schön, Teufelchen?"

"Das ist wirklich schön. Und... und ich hab gewonnen!"

"Hast du", nickte das Engelchen. "Aber das ist ok, wenn wir dafür zwei Menschen so glücklich gemacht haben."

"Ja, das haben wir wohl auch..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und damit verabschieden wir uns wieder von Engelchen und Teufelchen.  
> Wir hoffen, dass ihr wieder viel Freude an den beiden putzigen Wesen hattet:)  
> Silberchen und buffy017


End file.
